Chambre 4
by Cloe Lockless
Summary: "Draco est un fantôme, alors Harry ne comprend pas ce qui lui prend." Slash TRADUCTION DE SARA HOLMES
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Rowling et ses éditeurs. Le texte est de SARA HOLMES, en anglais sur ce site.

**Titre original :** Room Four

**Avertissements :** Traumatisme psychologique, violence physique, abus d'alcool, sexe, rapports non-consentis à cause de drogues, HPDM

**Résumé :** « Draco est un fantôme, alors Harry ne comprend pas ce qui lui prend. »

**Citation imposée :** « La réalité, c'est ce qui, lorsque l'on cesse d'y croire, ne disparaît pas. »

**Note de l'auteur :** « Fic écrite pour la Darkfest HP sur Livejournal – prière de bien prendre en compte les avertissements. C'est très différent de tout ce que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent, alors si vous cherchez romance, humour et bisounours, laissez tomber celle-ci.

Cela dit, même si la route est sombre, la fin le sera moins. […] »

**NdT :** Fic prévue en trois parties. Merci à _Elenne_ pour ses corrections. Si l'anglais vous parle, filez lire tout Sara Holmes ! (liens dans les favoris de mon profil) Sinon, il faudra patienter... Vous trouverez d'autres traductions du même auteur sur mon compte ou celui d'_Elberane_. En attendant, bonne lecture !

—

**Chambre n°4**

_« La réalité, c'est ce qui, lorsque l'on cesse d'y croire, ne disparaît pas. »_

— Philip K. Dick.

**I**

Cela commence par un murmure dans la nuit, des mots suivis d'un éclair de lumière verte dévorante. Harry ouvre brusquement les yeux et retient son souffle. Il tremble. De la sueur perle sur ses tempes. La nuit l'entoure, sombre et silencieuse. De longs rayons de lune s'étirent sur la moquette de sa chambre, dispersant les ombres, lui donnant la sensation d'être à découvert.

Les cauchemars sont inévitables, des cauchemars de serpents et de lumière verte, et les visages de ceux qui sont tombés sont la prochaine étape de ce voyage qu'il n'a pas conscience d'entreprendre. Il se réveille en hurlant, le front en sueur et les draps déchirés sous ses doigts. Il y a un grondement terrible dans sa tête lorsque les murs de l'école s'écroulent, tombent comme un vulgaire château de cartes. Des éclairs sont suivis de cris, et des gens s'effondrent pour ne plus jamais se relever.

Tout le monde fait des cauchemars. Il parle des siens, et des visages et des mains autour de lui deviennent compatissants. On lui dit que l'on sait, que l'on comprend, et il y croit sincèrement, pendant un moment. Parfois, il arrive à dormir sans qu'il n'y ait ni tonnerre ni foudre, et il se dit que tout ira bien.

Jusqu'à ce que, la nuit suivante, la charpente se défasse et les murs du château tombent, dans un bruit aussi assourdissant que le silence.

…

Il se sent mal à l'aise entre ses propres murs. Ils sont pâles et hostiles et l'épient. Les fenêtres sont trop grandes et il passe trop de temps à observer la rue derrière les rideaux. Parfois, il se précipite du salon aux fenêtres de sa chambre pour vérifier qu'il n'y a personne non plus dans le jardin.

Toutes les portes de la maison sont grandes ouvertes, solidement fixées au mur à l'aide d'un sort. Cela lui permet d'avoir un œil sur toutes les pièces et d'être sûr que rien ne se cache derrière les portes.

Il donne une fête obligée chez lui, pour les amis qui s'en sont sortis; ils boivent, rient et sourient, soulagés que la guerre soit terminée. La musique de fond est douce. Harry entend le tintement des verres, la rumeur des conversations, le bruissement de ses habits lorsqu'il bouge et le _tap tap_ des pas sur le dallage. Harry n'aime pas ne pas savoir — ne pas pouvoir savoir — où chacun se trouve à tout instant. Derrière ses sourires, et les échanges futiles qui ont rempli le vide laissé par la guerre, il est fatigué.

…

Et le voici de nouveau dans le château, et les murs s'effondrent autour de lui, le bruit est terrible, partout. La poussière s'infiltre dans ses yeux, ses poumons, et des lumières aux couleurs éclatantes fusent au-dessus de sa tête. Des gens hurlent et quelqu'un murmure à son oreille « Avada Kedavra » puis un corps tombe à ses pieds. Fred le regarde avec des yeux écarquillés qui ne voient rien, puis il se met à rire. Harry se réveille en sursaut, il crie, il se recroqueville sur lui-même contre la tête de lit et aimerait que tout soit comme on le lui avait promis, maintenant que la guerre est passée.

…

Les premiers enterrements ont lieu beaucoup trop tôt, bien que ça ait mis longtemps. Le nouveau Ministère croule sous la paperasse et les départements à reconstruire et Harry a un frisson d'horreur en songeant à tous les morts qui reposent quelque part, attendant que la terre les engloutisse, un rectangle parfait de six pieds de profondeur pour les cacher.

Lavande Brown est la cinquième à disparaître. Harry est si fatigué que Ginny doit lui tenir le bras pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler : il regarde un arbre fixement à l'autre bout du cimetière, regarde les feuilles vertes tomber lentement, une par une, sur le sol. Les arbres font le même bruit que l'océan, avec leurs feuilles agitées par la brise qui bruissent les unes contre les autres, doucement, parfois avec un craquement de branches.

Les pages se tournent. La vie continue, sans se soucier de savoir si tout le monde suit. Il ne sait pas si ce qu'il ressent est du soulagement ou de la panique, il ne sait pas ce qu'il est censé ressentir maintenant. Il y a quelque part dans son estomac un malaise qui ne s'arrête pas; l'apaisement qu'il attendait ne vient pas.

Et maintenant, Lavande n'est plus là et autour de lui on parle à voix basse et s'éloigne. Les voix passent comme des vagues de sons au sein desquelles il ne discerne aucun mot. La grille du cimetière gémit sur ses gonds. Il entend le bruit de la terre qui emplit doucement la fosse rectangulaire. Malgré la solitude insupportable qui règne chez lui, il veut rentrer et boire jusqu'à s'endormir mais on l'emmène au Terrier, quelqu'un l'invite à prendre le thé – il est trop fatigué pour se rappeler qui. Il fait trop chaud; l'air est lourd et humide sur sa peau. Le soleil tape et ses amis parlent entre eux dehors, profitant des derniers jours de l'été, mais lui se cache, la lumière lui blesse les yeux. Des gens s'agitent dans la cuisine, bruit calme, bruits de pas. Leurs voix sont douces et bienveillantes mais Harry n'entend pas tous les mots. Des portes de placard grincent en s'ouvrant et claquent en se refermant, la vaisselle tinte.

Quelque chose siffle de plus en plus fort dans un coin de sa tête. C'est d'abord très faible, presque imperceptible, puis de plus en plus fort et Harry ferme les yeux, détourne la tête par réflexe. Il y a du vert sous ses paupières et lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux le son est plus fort encore. Il vibre dans l'air, entremêlé d'un chuchotement, tranchant comme une lame : le cri d'un Horcruxe. Cela enfle jusqu'à devenir le hurlement d'élèves qui tombent, et Harry ouvre de grands yeux, les mains crispées sur le plan de travail.

Le son s'évanouit lorsque Mme Weasley retire la bouilloire fumante du feu.

« Du sucre et du lait, Harry, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, dit-il sans quitter la bouilloire des yeux. S'il vous plaît. »

…

Petit à petit les cauchemars deviennent des voix dans le noir qui le réveillent et le suivent dans sa maison. Harry entend leur souffle dans les ombres alentour lorsqu'il s'éveille de rêves de la Forêt Interdite. Il met la maison sens dessus dessous à la recherche de leur planque mais finit par abandonner et se dire qu'elles se cachent peut-être dans un endroit qu'il ne peut pas atteindre.

Quand il est plus fatigué que d'ordinaire, il croit voir des choses du coin de l'œil, mais dès qu'il se retourne elles ont disparu. C'est comme chercher à discerner les étoiles les plus pâles dans le ciel, la nuit.

…

Cela fait deux semaines que tout le monde a commencé à oublier Lavande Brown : Harry est à la fenêtre de sa cuisine, le regard fixé sur la ruelle étroite qui longe la maison. Il a verrouillé la porte de la cuisine pour être sûr d'être bien seul dans la pièce et concentrer ainsi toute son attention sur la fenêtre. La ruelle est vide, comme depuis ce matin. Son estomac gargouille, il soupire. Il se détourne de la fenêtre et se fige : il y a un sifflement aigu dans l'air, faible mais bien réel.

Il secoue la tête mais cela ne disparaît pas, et il se rend compte avec horreur que le son n'est pas dans sa tête mais _dans sa maison._

Il se précipite vers la porte, laisse échapper un juron en essayant de l'ouvrir, avant de dégainer sa baguette et de lever le sort de verrouillage. La porte claque contre le mur et le sifflement résonne plus fort à travers le hall. Désespéré, Harry tourne la tête de tous côtés et se lance à sa recherche : la peur et la précipitation le font trébucher.

Il le poursuit jusqu'au grenier, le cœur battant et la gorge sèche, mais à l'instant même où il pose le pied sur le bois branlant de l'escalier le son s'arrête. Il s'agrippe à la rampe et s'affale contre le mur, les genoux tremblants, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il déglutit péniblement, tout son poids contre le mur ; soudain il aimerait ne pas être seul.

Il se force à bouger et redescend. Les marches grincent sous ses pieds comme une forêt à la merci du vent, son cœur continue de battre la chamade — comme le pas de soldats sur un pont.

Le sifflement reprend.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent derrière ses lunettes et il s'élance à nouveau dans la maison, passe dans toutes les pièces, paniqué, désespéré. Il a envie de vomir lorsque le son le mène à sa chambre. Il s'y risque pas à pas. Si seulement le son pouvait _le laisser tranquille_. Ses doigts tremblants se resserrent autour de la poignée froide et lisse : le bruit vient de son armoire. Rassemblant son courage, il lâche prise et se rapproche de la source, le son est de plus en plus fort, lui faisant involontairement fermer les yeux — il se force à les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. Il referme les doigts sur la poignée de l'armoire et tient sa baguette prête dans l'autre main. Il compte intérieurement jusqu'à trois puis ouvre brusquement la porte, baguette pointée vers l'intérieur, tandis que le miroir derrière la porte claque contre le bois.

Le sifflement s'arrête. Dans l'armoire, il n'y a que ses habits, de vieux livres d'école et ses vieilles baskets. Harry jure entre ses dents, se détourne, et hurle soudain à la vue de cheveux roux, de taches de rousseur et de sang dans le miroir, juste dans son dos. Pris de panique, il éclate le miroir d'un coup de poing, se retourne en jurant et tremblant de tous ses membres, mais la chambre est vide.

…

Il court. Il jette quelques habits au hasard dans un sac, les mains tremblant violemment, il se couvre la tête de sa capuche, puis il transplane. Il se retrouve sur le Chemin de Traverse et longe le trottoir en baissant la tête pour échapper aux regards des passants. Il se dirige vers Le Sphinx et le Dragon. Le flanc de l'immeuble surplombe le Chemin de Traverse mais la façade et l'entrée se trouvent dans une petite rue adjacente, ce qui lui permet d'aller et venir à l'abri des regards si nécessaire. Le soleil se couche et le ciel prend une couleur orange malveillante, oppressante. Il fait trop chaud mais Harry frissonne ; il se glisse dans la ruelle et entre dans l'auberge.

Pour cent gallions la chambre 4 est à lui, assortie d'une promesse de discrétion de la part du gérant et d'un faux nom dans le registre. La n°4 est parfaite : dernier étage, après une volée de marches grinçantes, isolée au bout d'un long couloir très droit. Si quelqu'un monte, il l'entendra dans les escaliers et aura tout le temps d'atteindre la porte avant qu'il n'arrive au bout du couloir. Il n'y a que deux portes dans la chambre : celle qui mène au couloir et celle de la petite salle de bain. Il se sent plus rassuré après avoir démonté celle-ci et l'avoir glissée sous le lit. Il n'y a plus qu'une porte à présent, et une fenêtre pour surveiller l'extérieur.

Les robinets de la salle de bain gouttent jour et nuit, il s'y habitue très vite – un léger fond sonore pour sa nouvelle vie dans la chambre n°4. Toute la pièce grince : les meubles d'acajou sombre sont vieux et usés. Les murs sont d'un rouge passé, souvenir d'une opulence perdue avec les années. Le dessus-de-lit est troué dans l'un des coins, mais Harry n'y prête pas attention : le lit est suffisamment confortable, pour ce qu'il arrive à dormir. La fenêtre donne sur le Chemin de Traverse, et il y a des centaines de personnes à regarder passer à longueur de journée. Cela le rend un peu nerveux, mais il arrive tout de même à voir l'entrée de la petite ruelle qui mène à l'entrée de l'auberge, de sorte qu'il saurait si quelqu'un venait dans sa direction.

Il a la paix, une paix aigre et agitée pendant deux jours. Pendant deux nuits il arrive à dormir sans orage, et il passe la journée à la fenêtre en silence, à regarder les gens faire leurs courses et vivre leur vie comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Un jour, il voit s'arrêter sous sa fenêtre une silhouette vêtue d'une cape noire avec une capuche dissimulant le visage. Il se raidit, une main agrippée au rideau, l'autre prête à saisir sa baguette. Il commence à penser qu'il reste des Mangemorts en liberté : il sait que la chute de Voldemort n'a pas tout arrangé, et il les attend, il attend qu'ils le retrouvent. Il lève la baguette, se redresse, tendu, puis un enfant rejoint l'inconnu et tous deux poursuivent leur chemin jusqu'à Gringotts.

La prochaine fois, peut-être, se dit-il.

…

Cette nuit-là, son sommeil est agité. Il se retourne sans cesse dans son lit, l'esprit obnubilé par cette silhouette encapuchonnée qui s'est arrêtée sous sa fenêtre. Il ne peut faire confiance à personne, personne qu'il ne connaisse déjà. Voldemort est déjà revenu une fois, la paranoïa grandit en lui — s'il s'avérait qu'un Horcruxe lui avait échappé…

C'est à cet instant précis qu'un sifflement transperce l'air. Il ouvre brusquement les yeux et se redresse, jetant des regards partout dans la pièce. Il hurle et s'étrangle, privé d'air, et se recule comme il peut à la vue de Fred qui est debout au pied de son lit, couvert de sang, arborant un grand sourire, deux doigts entre les lèvres. Il éloigne la main de sa bouche et le sifflement cesse.

« J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller, dit-il.

- Tu — non, » balbutie Harry, paralysé - son dos pressé contre la tête de lit lui fait mal. « Comment — c'est impossible, tu ne peux pas être ici, tu n'es pas _réel_. »

Il n'arrive pas à comprendre. Comment peut-il être en train de parler à Fred alors qu'il _sait_ qu'il y a des semaines qu'ils l'ont enterré ? Du moins, il croit qu'il sait — non, il a vu Fred tomber lors de la bataille finale, il ne peut pas être là à parler à Harry comme si c'était tout naturel. L'espace d'un instant Harry pense — espère — qu'il est en train de rêver, mais quelque part il sait que ce n'est pas le cas. L'air est doux et la lumière de la lune sur son lit est parfaite, immobile.

« Je ne crois pas, lance Fred tout en époussetant ses épaules, que tu sois en mesure de me dire ce qui est réel et ce qui ne l'est pas.

- Non, dit Harry et il ferme les yeux et plaque ses mains sur ses oreilles. Tu n'es pas là. Non. Tu es mort.

- Ouaip » répond Fred, la décontraction incarnée. Il se frotte la joue et le sang s'étale sur sa peau, épais, coagulé. « Bien mort. »

Quelque chose gronde dans les oreilles de Harry et ses yeux luttent mais basculent dans leurs orbites. Il tente de se raccrocher à quelque chose mais le grondement s'intensifie et tout devient noir.

…

En dépit du visiteur indésirable, dont Harry est certain qu'il n'est pas allé très loin, il ne veut pas quitter sa chambre. Malheureusement, il faut qu'il sorte : il a des amis qui ne sont pas morts et qui veulent probablement s'assurer que lui est toujours vivant. On l'invite au Terrier pour dîner et malgré ses réticences, il accepte, mais seulement parce qu'Hermione lui a promis qu'ils ne seraient que tous les trois. Il ne quitte la chambre n°4 qu'après en avoir examiné les fenêtres et la porte, et mis en place des sorts de sécurité qui l'avertiraient si jamais quelqu'un se rendait dans sa chambre durant son absence. Pour la modique somme de dix gallions, l'aubergiste promet que le personnel n'essaiera pas d'entrer.

Il n'y a pas assez de gallions dans l'univers pour faire taire Hermione. Elle est la première à l'accueillir, le serre fort dans ses bras lorsqu'il sort de la cheminée et entre dans la cuisine du Terrier.

« Où étais-tu passé tout ce temps ? demande-t-elle en l'examinant des pieds à la tête comme si elle était Médicomage. On était morts d'inquiétude ! »

Harry la repousse gentiment, avec un sourire faible. Elle est chaude et réelle sous ses mains, très différente de cette ombre dont il essaie de se convaincre qu'il ne l'a pas vue. « J'ai logé quelques jours au Chaudron Baveur, » ment-il, peu disposé à trahir le secret de la Chambre n°4. « J'avais besoin de changer d'air. »

- Je comprends, mais, s'il te plaît, préviens-nous avant de disparaître ! » Elle se mord la lèvre et regarde Harry s'éloigner et s'asseoir à table. Ron en remet une couche et Harry ment pour le rassurer lui aussi. Il est fatigué, presque à bout, le corps et l'esprit atrocement tendus, alors ça lui va de rester assis et d'écouter Ron et Hermione papoter. En fait, leurs voix familières l'apaisent, et pour la première fois depuis des jours, il se sent un peu en sécurité.

Ils parlent de la maison qu'ils ont repérée — à Godric's Hollow ! Harry ne comprend pas comment ils pourraient avoir envie de retourner là-bas, mais ils ont l'air heureux, alors il écoute et acquiesce avec un sourire aux lèvres, content qu'ils soient près de lui. Il se sent tellement en sécurité qu'ils arrivent à le persuader de sortir, au Chemin de Traverse. Andromeda voudrait des fleurs pour que Teddy aille les porter à Tonks et, à travers la brume que le monde d'Harry est devenu, la conscience de ses devoirs envers son filleul refait surface, suffisamment forte pour l'entraîner dans la cheminée à la suite de Ron et Hermione.

C'est un désastre.

Le soleil est trop vif et il y a beaucoup trop de monde. Les pavés bruns du Chemin de Traverse brillent dans une douce ondulation de chaleur sous les pieds de la foule à travers laquelle ils se frayent un passage, poussant, hurlant.

« Monsieur Potter !

- Harry, par ici !

- Potter, une petite question ? »

Tout est trop vif. Des robes et des visages de toutes les couleurs, cherchant à se faire de la place et attirer l'attention. Ron maudit la terre entière et essaie de lancer un nouveau sort de protection pour repousser les gens. Un éclat de soleil se reflète dans une boucle d'oreille. Des cheveux blonds brillent sous le soleil. Des robes vertes, rouges, jaunes, orange volent de tous côtés. Le ciel au-dessus de leur tête est d'un bleu parfait, sans fin, inatteignable.

Ils ont réussi à acheter les fleurs, mais leur trio ne passe pas inaperçu — ils sont une bouée de sauvetage pour ceux qui veulent encore des réponses, qui veulent les approcher, juste être en présence des trois qui ont vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry aimerait qu'ils les laissent tranquilles. Il n'a aucune réponse à leur apporter.

Au milieu du chaos, le regard d'Harry se pose sur les fleurs rose vif qu'il tient entre les mains, sur la fine bande jaune qui parcourt chaque pétale jusqu'à la pointe. Les feuilles sont d'un vert profond mais plus il les regarde et plus elles s'éclaircissent, s'avivent, jusqu'à être du même vert qu'un certain éclair de lumière. La foule hurle comme le tonnerre. Un petit sifflement enfle dans ses oreilles et il se braque par réflexe. Il ne voit pas le regard alarmé d'Hermione et il n'entend plus rien que ce sifflement aigu, de plus en plus fort, qui finit par couvrir le bruit de la foule.

Il faudrait qu'il aide. Qu'il se batte, pour lui-même et pour ses amis. Il ne peut pas. Il est trop _fatigué_.

Il ferme les yeux un long moment. Lorsqu'il les rouvre le monde est devenu gris et le sifflement a cessé. Il lève le bouquet devant ses yeux : les fleurs aussi sont monochromes, blanches et noires et de tous les gris possibles. Il regarde la foule.

Tout le monde est en noir et blanc. Adoucies, l'explosion de couleurs et la distorsion de chaleur ont disparu Dieu-sait-où. Avant qu'il puisse assimiler quoique ce soit, une main saisit son poignet et on le fait transplaner. Les fleurs tombent sur les pavés et sont piétinées par la foule qui continue de pousser dans tous les sens, déçue d'avoir été abandonnée par ses héros.

Harry s'écroule sur une chaise de la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd. Il se frotte les yeux vigoureusement et regarde autour de lui. Tout est encore gris. Il ne cède pas à la panique : c'est au contraire une impression curieuse de détachement qui l'emplit, et bizarrement ce qu'il ressent aussi ressemble presque à du soulagement. Des voix lui parviennent à nouveau et il se détend ; Tonks, Teddy et les fleurs sont déjà oubliés. Il se dit que, peut-être, tout ira bien ; sans les couleurs pour les définir, les angles trop vifs du monde ont disparu, tout est moins violent.

Une silhouette grise décorée de sang argenté. Quelqu'un se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte, et Harry entend un rire qui est comme un aboiement dans la pièce derrière eux. Il se lève brusquement, sa chaise grince sur le sol, il ignore les protestations et les questions d'Hermione et Ron. Il a complètement oublié leur présence : il chasse l'apparition, le cœur battant. Il se fige à l'entrée du salon, où quatre silhouettes sont alignées contre le mur du fond, comme un peloton d'exécution.

La panique s'empare de lui et il hurle, il veut qu'ils partent, veut que tout cela s'arrête. Quelque chose se brise au fond de lui et il perd le contrôle.

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! » hurle-t-il ; et sa voix se brise, il attrape un livre sur l'étagère la plus proche et le balance à travers la pièce. Le livre traverse la seconde silhouette à gauche et atteint le meuble vitré près de la fenêtre qui éclate en morceaux sur le tapis. Il saisit sa baguette et le miroir au-dessus de la cheminée éclate à son tour.

« Harry, _non !_ »

Le cri d'Hermione est pétrifié, au-dessus des bruits de verre qui se brise et de tous les petits grincements dans ses oreilles. Un bruit de pas le dépasse — le pas de ceux qui ne failliront pas, résignés à leur sort de gardiens du château. Il sent l'air nocturne, froid sur sa peau, puis la chaleur accablante des flammes qui lèchent le mur.

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! » crie-t-il encore, agrippant ses cheveux et tournant les talons pour partir loin de ces gens noirs et blancs qui vont bientôt vouloir le suivre partout.

Fred éclate de rire, Sirius lève les yeux au ciel, Lavande glousse et Cédric sourit doucement.

…

Il retourne en courant à la Chambre n°4 et se réfugie là où personne ne peut le suivre ou le trouver. Il prend sa baguette et marmonne plusieurs sorts pour rendre la pièce impossible à localiser. Plus aucun hibou ne le trouvera, plus aucune invite au désastre. Il s'écroule sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans la laine râpée de la couverture, et l'épuisement l'emporte.

…

Et il se retrouve dans la Forêt Interdite ; cette fois il a changé d'avis, il ne veut pas mourir. Il veut courir mais des branches jaillissent du sol pour s'enrouler autour de ses pieds, ses chevilles, ses genoux. Il essaie de se libérer à l'aide de la baguette qu'il a volée, il essaie de couper les branches mais n'arrive qu'à s'entailler les jambes. Du sang argenté coule par terre sur les feuilles mortes et les fougères, puis le spectre de sa mère apparaît devant lui, Bellatrix hurle de rire dans le décor.

« Tiens-toi tranquille, murmure Lily, grise et triste. Reste immobile et ça va s'arrêter.

- Je ne veux pas mourir » dit Harry. Puis tout devient noir.

Il ouvre les yeux, il frissonne. Il est au pied de son lit, la joue sur le tapis. Des mains s'emparent de lui : Fred le remet sur ses pieds et lui tend ses lunettes.

« Calme-toi, dit Fred en fronçant ses sourcils noir et blanc. » Il repousse Harry sur le lit et le stabilise. Il n'y a pas de bruit dans la chambre, seulement des gouttes qui s'échappent des robinets dans la salle de bain et deux respirations silencieuses.

« Tu ne vas pas partir, hein ? finit par demander Harry. Tu es dans ma tête, ou un fantôme ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Non, je ne vais pas m'en aller, dit Fred. » Et il tourne la tête vers la fenêtre. Harry a un mouvement de recul à la vue de son visage couvert de sang et de bleus.

« Pourquoi ? » demande Harry d'une voix rauque.

Fred hausse les épaules et au bout d'un moment Harry acquiesce, soudain bien trop abattu pour se soucier des gens, des Mangemorts, ou même des fantômes. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est _dormir_. Tout a changé depuis sa crise au Square Grimmaurd. Hermione et Ron ont l'air terrifiés maintenant, ils essaient de faire comme si de rien n'était mais échangent des regards constamment, suggèrent discrètement un rendez-vous chez un psychomage. Harry les ignore, il n'en a rien à faire. Il a l'impression d'être passé d'un certain niveau d'existence à un autre et s'est à présent résigné au fait que Fred et les autres n'allaient pas partir. L'idée l'épuise, mais c'est décidé, et soudain Hermione et Ron semblent si loin que ce n'est plus la peine d'y penser.

« Ok, dit-il, et les mots font vibrer l'air malsain qui l'entoure. Bien. Fais comme tu veux, suis-moi. Mais – fais pas chier, d'accord ? »

Fred ricane gaiement tandis que Harry se retourne dans son lit et se rendort.

…

« Si seulement ça pouvait s'arrêter, dit Harry, la voix rauque. » Cela fait des semaines que le dernier cercueil a été enterré. À présent lorsque qu'il court à travers le château dans ses cauchemars, il trébuche et tombe dans sa propre fosse rectangulaire, six pieds sous terre. La terre commence à le recouvrir et il se réveille en hurlant lorsqu'elle emplit sa bouche, ses yeux, ses oreilles.

Au bout du lit, Fred se retourne sur sa chaise et lui sourit. « Ça, ça ne dépend pas de toi, crétin, tu sais ? »

La présence de Fred n'est pas si terrible, si Harry ne s'attache pas trop au fait qu'il est mort. Il va et vient à sa guise, a souvent quelque chose de grossier ou d'insultant à dire. Harry se dit que peut-être que s'il joue le jeu, Fred finira par partir.

Au début il n'ose pas contempler la petite part de lui-même qui espère que Fred va rester. Elle est plus forte de jour en jour, et bientôt Harry se met à attendre ses visites avec impatience. Fred comprend ce que c'est. Il ne le dorlote pas, ne fait pas d'histoires, ni ne le dévisage d'un air inquiet. Il se contente de faire de mauvaises blagues et de lui jeter des choses à la tête lorsqu'Harry ne s'y attend pas.

« Tu es quoi en fait, un putain d'esprit frappeur ? » Harry fulmine. Il se masse le crâne et écarte d'un coup de pied le livre qui a échoué à ses pieds.

« Appelle-moi Peeves, » dit Fred sur un ton solennel. Puis il sourit jusqu'à ce qu'Harry cède et sourie à son tour.

…

« Un autre. »

Harry descend son shot de Whisky Pur-Feu et le repousse de l'autre côté du bar. Le barman ne dit rien, il acquiesce et remplit à nouveau le verre. Il y a suffisamment de monde dans le bar pour qu'Harry se fonde dans la masse, mais pas assez pour que la claustrophobie menace. Tout est gris ici comme le reste du monde l'est depuis le jour où ils ont acheté ces fleurs sur le Chemin de Traverse.

« Tu vas te retrouver complètement bourré, tout seul comme un con. »

Harry tourne vers Fred un regard torve, Fred qui a décidé d'occuper le tabouret à côté de celui d'Harry, accoudé nonchalamment au comptoir.

« Ne te méprends pas, » dit Fred sur le ton de la conversation tout en se prenant un verre. Il boit une gorgée et le repose sur le comptoir. « Je trouve que c'est super que tu aies réussi à sortir tout seul. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais quitter cette chambre. »

Harry ne lui avoue pas que s'il est sorti c'est premièrement parce qu'il était à court d'alcool et deuxièmement parce que les occupants de la chambre d'en dessous hurlaient à en perdre haleine. Les éclats, le bruit, les coups, l'avaient mis à bout de nerfs, et il avait alors suffisamment bu pour refouler sa peur d'être attaqué s'il quittait l'immeuble.

« J'étais tout seul avant que tu débarques, grommelle Harry. » Le barman lève le nez sans comprendre.

« Oui, mais tout le monde pense que tu es seul. » Fred a un rictus et tourne la tête vers Harry. Harry ne fait plus attention au visage de Fred maintenant, à tout le sang argenté sur sa silhouette grise. Il se contente de soupirer et vide son verre.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas hanter George ? » demande Harry, le regard parcourant la surface du comptoir. Les fines lignes du bois ondulent un moment avant de se remettre en place, immobiles, silencieuses.

« Je ne te hante pas, tête de pioche, dit Fred, plus exaspéré que jamais alors qu'il se retourne pour être dans le même sens que Harry. Tout ça ne dépend que de toi. » Il toque à la tempe de Harry et Harry repousse sa main en grognant.

« Ça ne s'arrange pas, hein ? demande Fred. » Une goutte de sang tombe sur le comptoir. Harry l'essuie du bout du doigt, et regarde distraitement l'argent lui tacher le pouce et l'index.

« Tu vois bien que tu es encore là, dit Harry en guise de réponse.

- On dirait bien, » dit Fred, puis il disparaît. Harry laisse échapper un soupir et allonge les bras sur le comptoir. Le barman lui glisse un autre verre et il l'avale cul sec. Ça a un goût de sang, un goût d'argent qui reste sur sa langue.

…

Harry a oublié à quoi ressemblent les couleurs. Il ne se rappelle plus à quoi correspondent toutes les nuances de gris. Il sait que les cheveux de Fred étaient roux avant mais ne se rappelle pas ce que c'est. La seule couleur dont il se souvienne, c'est un vert éclatant qu'il aimerait mieux oublier.

…

« Allez, grouille-toi. Il y a quelqu'un que je voudrais que tu voies. »

Harry libère son bras de l'emprise de Fred, l'air très énervé. « Tu n'existes pas, alors arrête de m'emmener où tu veux. »

- Empêche-moi, vas-y, répond Fred, et il s'enfonce dans l'Allée des Embrumes. » Harry grommelle mais le suit, ignorant le regard apeuré que Madame Malkin, qui quitte son magasin pour la nuit, lance dans sa direction. Il ramène sa capuche sur sa tête pour mieux dissimuler son visage.

Le ciel gronde au-dessus de lui, sombre et menaçant. Ses yeux mettent un moment à s'habituer à l'obscurité de l'Allée, voir dans la nuit n'est pas une mince affaire quand tout est gris. Il n'est pas tranquille. Il est furieux contre lui-même d'avoir suivi Fred dehors. À quoi pensait-il ? Des milliers de visages pouvaient immédiatement reconnaître le sien.

« Putain de fantômes, siffle Harry tandis que Lavande Brown le dévisage depuis l'ombre d'une porte. Il détourne le regard. Il a l'habitude maintenant de la plupart des choses qu'il voit, mais la gorge mutilée de Lavande continue de lui retourner l'estomac.

« Nous ne sommes pas des fantômes, » répète Fred pour la n-ième fois, juste dans son dos. Du sang goutte sur le T-shirt d'Harry, il l'essuie impatiemment.

« Arrête ça. »

Il s'enfonce à la suite de Fred de plus en plus loin dans le labyrinthe. Les murs de pierre alentour sont de plus en plus hauts au-dessus de lui. Les pierres bougent dans un grincement menaçant, se rapprochent, centimètre après centimètre.

Il s'arrête devant une porte et le temps de cligner les yeux Fred a disparu. Il est seul. La porte est silencieuse et immobile. Harry se demande de quelle couleur la peinture écaillée serait si tout le monde était en vie. Il tend la main et passe les doigts sur le bois abîmé. Pourquoi Fred l'a-t-il amené ici ?

Inspirant profondément, il ouvre la porte. Le grincement des gonds est immédiatement noyé dans le bruit de l'intérieur.

Il s'agit d'un bar, une pièce sombre et enfumée pleine des pulsations d'une mauvaise musique. L'atmosphère est étouffante ; à chaque inspiration, l'air paraît trop chaud et vicié. Sur les étagères derrière le comptoir sont alignées des bouteilles à n'en plus finir, luisantes dans la lumière faible. Les clients sont entassés autour des tables, les têtes se redressent un instant pour regarder l'étranger qui vient juste de les rejoindre. Cela ressemble à de la pollution ici, décrète Harry sans se soucier des regards malveillants. Cassant, oppressant. Indolent et las.

« Regarde. »

Il entend Fred mais ne le voit pas. Il se détourne du bar et aperçoit soudain une silhouette familière.

« Il a grandi d'un coup, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ta gueule, Fred, » dit Harry à voix haute, sans pouvoir détacher son regard de Draco Malfoy. Il est grand et bien trop maigre dans sa chemise et son pantalon sombre, si pâle qu'il est du même spectre que la faible lumière d'automne qu'il y avait sur le Chemin de Traverse. La musique tambourine comme une mécanique industrielle et les battements du cœur d'Harry se règlent sur elle.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Est-il même réel ? Harry sait qu'après la guerre les derniers Malfoy sont tombés comme des dominos. Draco a l'air réel, mais Fred aussi, ainsi que tous les autres qui passent leur temps à rôder autour d'Harry, tapis dans les ombres.

Draco se tourne vers Harry et lorsqu'il le voit ses yeux s'écarquillent et le cœur de Harry s'arrête.

Les yeux de Draco sont violets.

Harry s'avance sans réfléchir. Des araignées s'enfuient sur son passage. Harry continue de marcher alors que le regard de Draco le fixe, à la fois embrumé et aiguisé par l'alcool. Il a l'air ivre, et effrayé.

Harry arrive à sa hauteur et Draco ouvre de grands yeux violets quand Harry saisit sa cravate et le tire brusquement vers lui, il titube. Personne dans le bar ne regarde dans sa direction lorsque Harry rapproche Draco encore un peu de lui, contemplant ces yeux violets avec avidité. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il peut les voir ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas gris comme le reste du monde ?

« Fiche-moi la paix, Potter, finit par dire Draco en chancelant. Je viens d'enterrer ma mère. »

Harry ne le lâche pas. « Et moi qui pensais que c'était toi qu'on avait enterré. »

Draco rit. Sa tête bascule en arrière, et il rit si fort qu'il manque de tomber à la renverse. Le son est étrange, il se brise sur les sens de Harry comme du verre. Cela fait une éternité qu'il n'a plus entendu quelqu'un rire. Ils n'étaient pas encore censés rire.

« Ç'aurait tout aussi bien pu être moi, qu'est-ce que j'en sais.

- Tu es mort ou complètement saoul ? » demande Harry.

Draco fait un pas en avant, il est si près que son nez frôle celui de Harry et Harry ne voit plus que du violet.

« Un peu des deux. »

…

L'horloge sur le mur fait bien trop de bruit. Ron et Hermione sont hors de vue, de l'autre côté de la porte, leurs murmures bruissent comme les feuilles d'automne. Ginny est à genoux aux pieds du fauteuil où Harry est assis, bien au fond des coussins. Elle a posé une main sur son genou ; elle est grise et triste et silencieuse. Loin, très loin.

« Tu pourrais venir ici, » dit-elle d'une voix trop légère et qui tremble « rester avec nous. »

Elle essaie d'avoir l'air de dire ça comme ça, comme si c'était juste parce que Harry leur manque, et non parce qu'ils croient qu'il a perdu la tête.

« Non, ça va, merci, dit-il avec un sourire. Je ne voudrais pas déranger. Ça me va de rester au Square Grimmaurd, vous le savez bien. »

Elle se mord la lèvre et détourne le regard. Un souvenir tente de refaire surface dans l'esprit de Harry, un souvenir d'amis et de gens qui peuvent l'aider, qui peuvent s'occuper de lui et tout faire rentrer dans l'ordre —

C'est oublié instantanément lorsque Harry se rappelle Draco et ses yeux violets. Il ne peut pas rester au Terrier. S'il reste, ils ne le laisseront jamais retourner à l'Allée des Embrumes et il ne saura jamais pourquoi les yeux de Draco sont de cette putain de couleur.

Il devra laisser tomber la Chambre n°4.

« Tu me manques » dit-elle.

Harry fait non de la tête, pose sa main sur celle de Ginny et lui sort un très joli mensonge : « Je suis là. »

Derrière elle, Fred fait une grimace et Harry a envie de rire. Il a envie de rire depuis que Draco a brisé le tabou. L'expression de Ginny est inquiète maintenant. Le sifflement reprend et fait de plus en plus de bruit tandis que les lèvres de Ginny se remettent à bouger ; il n'entend aucun de ses mots.

…

Draco est facile à trouver.

Le violet est facile à trouver.

Fred ricane quand Harry lui explique.

« Tu es complètement paumé, mon pauvre. Des fantômes et des Malfoy ! »

…

Quand Harry le retrouve, il est bourré et s'est écroulé au fond du même bar à la lumière polluée. Il n'y a pas de musique industrielle à cette heure de la journée, seulement la rumeur des conversations, les chocs sourds des verres reposés sur les tables, et le souffle haché de Draco. Harry lui donne un coup de pied et ses yeux s'ouvrent péniblement, violets dans la pénombre.

« C'est pas vrai. J'ai envie de gerber. Dégage Potter. Je te hais. »

Il s'agrippe à la table la plus proche et se redresse péniblement sur ses genoux, le souffle court. Ses yeux se ferment et sa tête tombe en avant. Il vacille. Ses cheveux sont en vrac, sa nuque est sale.

« Je veux te parler. »

Harry s'accroupit à côté de lui et saisit fermement le menton de Draco pour le forcer à le regarder.

« Me fais pas de mal », dit Draco en grimaçant. Sa respiration est lourde et épaissie par l'alcool. Harry songe à lui coller une droite. Il lui doit bien un nez cassé, non ? Mais maintenant que Draco est un fantôme, ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose, et d'ailleurs, ce violet a beaucoup plus d'importance qu'une revanche mesquine.

Derrière le comptoir, une porte s'ouvre et se referme. Une voix sèche éclate de rire et des verres s'entrechoquent. Harry jette un regard autour de lui ; ça ne lui plaît pas du tout d'avoir tourné le dos à la pièce.

« Viens, dit-il en lâchant le menton de Draco pour se remettre debout. Tu viens avec moi.

- Sûrement pas, rétorque Draco, des larmes au bord des yeux. Non, non, non et _non._

- Comme tu voudras. Reste ici et pourris en paix » dit Harry, et il lui donne un autre coup de pied pour la forme.

Draco éclate en sanglots et agite la main vers les jambes de Harry sans l'atteindre. « D'accord, parvient-il à dire à travers les larmes. D'accord, je viens. »

Harry le prend sous le bras et le remet sur pieds. Il passe un des bras de Draco par-dessus son épaule. Les mains aussi sont sales.

« Tu es le fantôme le plus pitoyable que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent. » dit Harry.

Draco rit et pleure en même temps, un sanglot étranglé. « Je sais. »

…

Harry balance Draco sur le lit de sa chambre : il s'écroule sans élégance, en un tas de membres dont les coudes et les genoux forment des angles étranges. Les ressorts du matelas protestent et le bois de lit craque de lassitude.

« Bienvenue dans la Chambre n°4. »

Draco se redresse péniblement jusqu'à presque s'asseoir, tout son poids sur ses bras qui tremblent. « Tu vas me tuer ? »

Harry éclate de rire — Et s'il pouvait re-tuer tous ces fantômes ? Il verrouille la porte, vérifie qu'il n'y a rien à la fenêtre et dans la salle de bain avant de se retourner vers Draco qui semble de plus en plus terrifié.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ?» demande-t-il. Il s'assied au bord du lit et tend la main pour toucher la tempe de Draco. Draco a un mouvement de recul.

« Tu vas — tu veux me faire du mal. Me torturer. Pour tout ce que j'ai fait.

- De ce que j'en sais, c'est vrai que tu as bien tout foiré. » Harry ricane. « Sauf quand tu ne m'as pas vendu au Manoir, et que tu m'as laissé te voler ta baguette.

- Tu l'as encore ? »

Harry la sort de sa poche et l'agite sous le nez de Draco. Embrumés par l'alcool, ses yeux ont du mal à suivre les mouvements, puis il essaie de l'attraper mais ses doigts se referment sur le vide. En un éclair, Harry l'a plaqué sur le lit, une main pressée sur sa poitrine tandis que l'autre pointe la baguette entre ses yeux, appuyant suffisamment fort pour laisser une marque sur la peau blanche.

« Tout doux» menace-t-il.

Des larmes s'échappent des paupières fermées de Draco, laissant des traces le long de ses joues et mouillant la couverture sous sa tête. Elles énervent Harry ; il voudrait que Draco ouvre ses putain d'yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Je veux juste, dit Harry en retirant la baguette, de la compagnie. »

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrent brusquement et il fronce les sourcils. « Tu veux que _moi_ je te tienne compagnie ? Tu es fou ? »

Harry ne lui avoue pas la vraie raison. Au lieu de cela, il se penche et gifle Draco doucement, le faisant tressaillir une fois de plus. « Complètement fou. Ça pose problème ? »

Draco l'observe prudemment, puis il fait non de la tête. « Tu promets que tu ne me feras pas de mal ? »

Harry porte la main qui tient encore la baguette de Draco à son cœur. « Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer.

- Va te faire foutre » répond Draco, la voix tremblante. Il n'essaie même pas de se rasseoir.

« C'est promis, fait Harry. D'accord ? »

Draco acquiesce lentement, et son corps semble se détendre. Ses poings se desserrent et ses épaules retombent sur la couverture. Il déglutit et Harry suit le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam avant de retourner aux yeux de Draco avec avidité. Draco soutient son regard une seconde puis se détourne; il déglutit péniblement encore une fois, tout en fixant le plafond.


	2. Chapter 2

_Cf avertissements du chapitre précédent…_

**II**

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

- La ferme, répond Harry par automatisme, sans lever les yeux du livre usé qu'il tient sur ses genoux.

- Je connais ce livre. C'est de la magie noire.

- La ferme, répète Harry. Je sais ce qu'il y a là-dedans, merci. »

Il siffle entre ses dents lorsque le matelas s'enfonce à côté de lui. Draco s'étale de tout son long à ses côtés ; ses yeux sont grands ouverts, ses pupilles immenses et luisantes. Son visage exprime une curiosité neutre, comme celle d'un petit enfant qui explore le monde pour la première fois.

Cela fait une semaine qu'il est dans la chambre n°4. Sept jours entiers, et Harry n'a pas encore essayé de le re-tuer. Il n'est pas si gênant en fait : la mort lui a vraiment amélioré le comportement. Ça, et la quantité industrielle d'alcool qu'il ingurgite au lieu de manger, ainsi que les fioles de potions scintillantes qui font tourner le décor et font paraître les choses bien plus calmes. Les potions n'inspirent pas trop confiance à Harry : quand Draco réussit à lui en faire prendre – en le traitant malicieusement de peureux jusqu'à ce que Harry craque et descende le bordel pour qu'il la ferme – il oublie qu'il est censé être sur ses gardes, or il sait qu'il doit rester vigilant.

« Pourquoi tu lis de la magie noire ? Tu es Harry L'Élu-Défenseur-de-la-Lumière-Potter. » dit Draco d'un seul souffle, avec un bref rictus.

Harry ne fait pas attention à lui. Il a mis la main sur le plus de livres possible pour essayer de résoudre l'énigme qui lui a été présentée, et beaucoup d'entre eux traitent de magie noire. Il espère trouver dans ces milliers de pages une explication du virage noir et blanc qu'a pris le monde, et, surtout, la raison pour laquelle les yeux de Draco sont violets. Rechercher des réponses fait diminuer le vide dans sa poitrine, un peu, et il espère que lorsqu'il aura trouvé, la douleur finira par complètement disparaître.

« Pot-ter, chouine Draco. Ne m'ignore pas. »

Irrité, Harry lui lance un coup de pied qui l'atteint dans les côtes. « Putain, tu fais vraiment chier quand tu bois. J'aimais mieux quand tu ne pouvais pas me saquer.

- Ça sert à quoi de te détester ? Je suis mort, se plaint Draco. Et j'ai été kidnappé. Je tire ce que je peux d'une mauvaise situation.

- Moi aussi, dit Harry dans le vague, avant de lever la tête et sortir sa baguette. Ne bouge pas. _Mutatio Ostrum_. »

Draco tressaillit lorsque la baguette de Harry se pointe sur lui. Une sorte de brise passe dans ses cheveux, puis il rouvre précautionneusement les yeux. Harry jure entre ses dents : ils sont toujours violets.

« Potter ! » Draco se redresse, l'air furieux, et frappe Harry à l'épaule. « Ne me jette pas des sorts comme ça sans prévenir – qu'est-ce que ça a fait ?

- La ferme, Malfoy, » dit Harry, sur le ton de quelqu'un qui s'ennuie. Il tourne une page, et cherche autre chose qui pourrait expliquer la situation dans laquelle il s'est retrouvé. Du coin de l'œil, il voit Draco prêt à le frapper de nouveau, et aussitôt il lâche son livre, s'empare de Draco et le renverse sur le lit.

« Arrête de faire ton gamin, » dit-il, à deux centimètres du visage de Draco.

Draco le dévisage, son souffle effleure le visage de Harry, et ses yeux se plissent imperceptiblement avant de glisser furtivement vers la bouche de Harry, puis de nouveau soutenir son regard, et Harry voit l'ombre de quelque chose s'agiter sous le violet. Il relâche Draco précipitamment et se rassied, légèrement mal à l'aise. Un instant plus tard, il se dit que ça n'était peut-être qu'un effet de son imagination, parce que Draco se roule sur le lit et se plaint entre deux hoquets d'être malmené ; il n'a pas l'air dangereux le moins du monde.

Harry secoue la tête et retourne à son livre.

Ça n'en a pas l'air maintenant, mais il se rendra bientôt compte que partager la Chambre 4 sera plus facile qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Draco s'installera sur le côté gauche du lit, et il disparaîtra et réapparaîtra à sa guise, mais sera toujours rentré à la tombée de la nuit comme Harry l'a ordonné. Il sera tour à tour calme et bruyant, ses humeurs aussi aléatoires que la météo. Parfois il pleurera et Harry aura envie de l'étrangler, et parfois il se mettra à crier sur Harry et à l'accuser de tout et Harry _ira_ l'étrangler, plaquant Draco contre le mur, serrant ses deux mains autour de son cou pâle, mais il se rappellera qu'il a promis de ne pas lui faire de mal et le laissera s'écrouler sur le sol, le souffle court.

Mais il ne dira pas à Draco pourquoi il veut qu'il reste. Il ne veut pas laisser paraître à quel point les yeux de Draco sont importants pour lui, la seule et unique touche de couleur dans un monde en noir et blanc. Il ne sait pas bien pourquoi Draco consent à rester sans explications, mais parfois Harry le surprendra en train de le regarder depuis l'autre bout de la pièce avec cet air étrange dans ses yeux violets, et cela le fera frissonner.

Harry regardera Draco dormir, sur le dos, au-dessus des couvertures, et peu à peu il se mettra à aimer Draco endormi, silencieux et à son aise. Le seul problème, ce sera qu'avec ses yeux fermés, Harry sera abandonné dans son monde sans couleurs jusqu'à son réveil. Parfois Harry le réveillera exprès, parce que ça ne fait rien si Draco se met en colère : ses yeux seront violets quand même.

…

« Harry, regarde-toi, dit Hermione en repoussant la capuche de Harry et dégageant les cheveux de son front avec ses mains. C'est une catastrophe. Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas pris de douche ? »

Il s'écarte d'elle brusquement avec une grimace haineuse et remet sa capuche. Ses cheveux retombent en vrac sur son front, recouvrant sa cicatrice. Il jette un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, puis vers la porte, puis de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas prévu de la voir aujourd'hui : il n'était retourné au Square Grimmaurd que pour récupérer des habits et quelques livres. Cela ne fait que le conforter dans l'idée que ce n'est pas sûr de revenir ici, sachant que les gens peuvent entrer et sortir à leur guise. Il la soupçonne à demi d'avoir jeté un sort à la maison pour être alertée lorsqu'il y retournerait.

« Je vais bien.

- C'est ça, dit Hermione et sa voix tremble. On dirait bien que ça fait des semaines que tu n'as pas remis les pieds ici. Pour l'amour du ciel Harry, c'est ta maison. »

Harry secoue la tête. Ce n'est pas chez lui ici – ce n'est qu'une maison dans laquelle il ne supporte pas d'être parce qu'elle est trop grande et trop vulnérable, et chaque fois qu'il rentre ce putain de _sifflement_ reprend, tout petit et bien aigu. Ça s'est arrêté maintenant, mais Harry est constamment sur les nerfs, à tendre l'oreille, et attendre.

Quelque chose bruisse et une brindille craque derrière la fenêtre. Harry se fige, les yeux grands ouverts et fixés sur la vitre sans ciller.

« Tu m'écoutes ? Je te jure que si tu ne t'expliques pas mieux tout de suite, je te balance un _Incarcerem_ et je te traîne moi-même à Ste Mangouste.

- Hermione, je vais bien, » répète Harry en essayant de garder son calme et guetter les bruits de dehors tout en parlant à Hermione. Il ne voit pas sa lèvre trembler et ses mains se crisper comme si elle voulait l'attraper. « C'est juste que je n'aime pas être ici. Trop de mauvais souvenirs, tu comprends ? »

Hermione n'a pas l'air de comprendre du tout. Elle pose sur Harry un regard perdu et au bord du désespoir, les yeux brillants. Harry détourne le regard pour ne pas voir ça.

« Tu ne fais rien de stupide, n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-elle. » Une tentative désespérée pour faire durer la conversation, retenir Harry.

Harry éclate de rire. Il pense à Draco et la rangée de bouteilles vides qu'ils se sont mis à collectionner dans la Chambre 4, l'inventaire de leurs échappatoires à la réalité. Il est plus facile de se détendre quand l'esprit de Harry nage dans le whisky Pur-Feu et Draco a les yeux écarquillés par ce qu'il a avalé.

« Non, je me détends, c'est tout. Je réfléchis. »

Hermione n'a pas l'air convaincue. « Avec qui es-tu ? »

Harry cligne des yeux au souvenir de Draco hurlant au milieu de la nuit. « Personne. »

Il y a un autre craquement dehors et Harry est certain d'avoir entendu quelqu'un pester tout bas et vu une ombre passer sur la vitre. _Merde_, il n'a pas fait assez attention en quittant l'auberge, et maintenant quelqu'un l'a suivi. Les Mangemorts encore en liberté savent qu'il vit quelque part près du Square Grimmaurd, et voilà, c'est _exactement_ pour ça qu'il ne veut _plus_ revenir –

« Hermione, il faut que j'y aille, dit-il ; et il se dirige vers la porte.

- N'y pense même pas, crie-t-elle, la voix tremblante et le regard dur. Si jamais tu t'enfuis encore, Harry – »

Il tourne sur lui-même et disparaît dans un craquement. Il réapparaît devant la porte de l'auberge et se précipite dans sa chambre, en haut des escaliers grinçants, tout au bout de l'étroit couloir. La porte s'ouvre quand il la touche ; il entre et claque la porte. Son cœur bat à tout rompre. Il verrouille la porte et court à la fenêtre, écartant violemment les rideaux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Draco est assis sur le lit, un livre sur les genoux. Harry l'attrape par le col et le tire sur le sol.

« Que – mais dégage !

- Ferme-la, bordel. » siffle Harry en se baissant lui aussi, à moitié couché sur Draco, les mains sur ces biceps, l'aplatissant au sol. Draco obéit immédiatement et se tait. Sa respiration est courte et son cœur palpite comme un oiseau en cage. Harry tend le cou, sa joue n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du nez de Draco, sa tête tournée de côté pour pouvoir écouter. Il n'entend que le silence, et le son léger de leur respiration.

« Tout va bien ? murmure Draco au bout d'un moment.

- On m'a suivi, réplique Harry vivement, toujours à voix basse. Ferme-la. »

Draco déglutit, acquiesce, et lève les yeux vers le plafond.

…

« Genre dès que je ferme les yeux, il y en a _partout_, » peste Draco comme il le fait depuis des jours, agitant une bouteille dans les airs. Il la porte à ses lèvres, mais ne boit pas et l'écarte à nouveau. « Et les gens croient qu'ils _savent_ mais ils en savent _rien_. »

« Donne-moi ça, » dit Harry en lui prenant la bouteille. Il est affalé sur le lit, sur son dos, et Draco est assis sur le bord, à côté de sa hanche. Cela fait cinq jours qu'Harry n'a pas quitté la chambre. Draco a disparu ce matin, pour revenir à peine dix minutes plus tard.

« Tu es bourré. » dit Draco alors que Harry prend une gorgée du liquide qui lui brûle la gorge en descendant ; la sensation s'installe dans son estomac, fraîche comme de l'eau par une chaude journée d'été.

« Comment tu sais ? » demande Harry, lui rendant la bouteille. Draco la prend, l'air pensif.

« Parce que » déclare-t-il avec une logique et une certitude alcoolisées « tu me parles sans essayer de m'étrangler. »

« Je suis toujours saoul, » dit Harry et cela fait rire Draco. Il recule de là où il était assis pour s'allonger à côté d'Harry. La bouteille se déverse sur son poignet et il le lèche. Il lève lentement les yeux vers Harry et c'est de nouveau là – cet éclat de quelque chose sous l'océan de violet, quelque chose entre promesse et _besoin_. Harry frissonne, Draco cille et c'est déjà passé. Harry se sent soulagé : il commence à croire que l'éternelle obsession de Draco à son égard pourrait, en fait, se révéler être tout autre chose que de la haine, et il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il en pense.

« Toi, » dit Draco en poussant l'épaule d'Harry du bout du doigt, son regard violet sur le visage d'Harry, de nouveau gentil apparemment, oublieux de ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de sous-entendu entre eux, « J'aurais pas pu trouver mieux pour m'accompagner dans la folie. »

Harry acquiesce. « L'ironie du sort est pas mal, j'avoue. »

Draco a un sourire. « Il y a de ça. Mais je me suis surpris à penser que tu étais le seul à avoir autant de raisons que moi pour devenir fou.

- Continue de boire, dit Harry. Tu es moins chiant quand tu bois. »

Draco se renfrogne. « Va te faire foutre, balafré. »

L'insulte est si vieille qu'Harry éclate de rire. L'espace d'un instant, Draco a l'air surpris de l'hilarité d'Harry qui roule sur les couvertures et rit encore et encore ; puis il se joint à lui.

…

Ils se retrouvent tout en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Autour d'eux, le vent hurle, froid, incisif, et Bellatrix est là, baguette braquée sur eux. Le ciel est sombre, lourd, des nuages bas tournent lentement, menaçants. Harry enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Draco, s'accroche à son T-shirt, s'accroche à la vie. Dans un rire hystérique, Bellatrix dresse la liste de tous ceux qu'elle a tués.

« Fais la partir, » supplie Harry. Il bouge les pieds et perd l'équilibre sous la force du vent qui menace de le faire tomber dans le vide. Il arrive à peine à garder les yeux ouverts : ils s'emplissent de larmes et piquent, les lunettes ne les protègent pas.

« Va-t-en, » dit Draco doucement, et ses mots sont emportés par le vent. Un sanglot s'échappe de la gorge de Harry et Draco se met à hurler. « _Dégage ! _»

Le vent s'éteint, le sifflement dans les oreilles de Harry disparaît. Il lève les yeux et Bellatrix n'est plus là. Le soleil point à travers quelques zones d'un gris plus clair dans le ciel, la lumière est forte et plus chaude. Il s'accroche à Draco qui le serre contre lui, un bras autour de sa taille. C'est comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu d'orage, tout est si calme. Le soleil lui réchauffe les bras.

Il presse le visage sur l'épaule de Draco et inspire profondément. Autour de lui, tout est instable ; lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux ils sont dans leur chambre du _Sphinx & Dragon _et Draco est à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il fouille son sac en racontant des inanités, comme d'habitude. Harry l'observe. Son regard s'attarde sur la courbe de son dos et les mouvements de ses omoplates sous la chemise quand il bouge ; il se redresse, une fiole de potion dans chaque main. Le liquide à l'intérieur tourbillonne et scintille.

« Me suis dit qu'il t'en faudrait une, » dit Draco en passant une des deux fioles à Harry, un rictus aux lèvres. Harry la prend sans poser de questions. Il a l'habitude de toutes les pilules et potions colorées que Draco sort de nulle part, quoique d'habitude, Draco le laisse boire tout seul quand lui se drogue.

Draco le regarde attentivement, puis débouche la fiole qu'il tient dans sa main et la vide d'un trait. La peau de sa gorge interminable bouge quand il avale.

« Vas-y. »

La voix de Draco est douce et persuasive, alors Harry s'exécute, sans le quitter des yeux lorsqu'il ôte le bouchon de sa fiole et en boit lentement le contenu. Il se lèche les lèvres, le goût de décadence glisse le long de sa gorge, puis il laisse échapper la fiole qui tombe sur le tapis dans un choc sourd. Il s'assoit au bord du lit et ferme les yeux. Une chaleur étrange s'empare de son corps. Il sent des doigts toucher sa joue et la sensation brûlante lui coupe le souffle.

Un désir imprécis s'insinue dans ses veines, un besoin implacable de toucher, tenir, réclamer. Son cœur cogne dans ses oreilles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as donné ? » demande-t-il. Son dos se cambre quand Draco touche sa poitrine du bout des doigts, puis de toute la paume.

« Ne me déteste pas, » dit Draco, et sa voix est là, dans la tête d'Harry. « Je veux juste – »

- _Qu'est-ce que tu m'as donné ?_

- Rien de dangereux, je te le promets. Potter, _s'il te plaît_. »

Une main entoure la nuque d'Harry et l'attire. Son souffle est court et irrégulier, des voix chuchotent dans les ombres, puis une bouche est contre la sienne et il agrippe les bras de Draco pour le repousser. Quelque part sous le désir qui le traverse cela le choque, mais c'est presque noyé sous le besoin qu'il ressent. La potion n'approuve pas qu'il repousse Draco et se met à cogner douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

« S'il te plaît, » murmure Draco, et la sensation de ses mains sur les bras de Harry laisse de nouvelles impressions délicieuses et brûlantes sur sa peau. Il inspire et Draco l'embrasse à nouveau, doucement, précautionneusement, lui fait tourner la tête. Une furieuse envie de l'embrasser à son tour dévore Harry. Il ne lutte qu'une seconde.

« Pas comme ça, » dit-il, même s'il est maintenant en train d'embrasser Draco – des baisers très courts sur la bouche et le visage – bien qu'il essaie de s'en empêcher.

« Si. » dit Draco, répondant avec fièvre aux baisers. « Exactement comme ça. »

…

Harry est réveillé le lendemain matin par des voix familières. Sa tête bat et tout son corps lui fait mal. Il se retourne dans le lit juste à temps pour voir Fred saisir Draco par le col et le plaquer au mur.

« Putain d'enfoiré de fils de –

- Fred ! » crie Harry, la voix cassée. Il sort du lit précipitamment et attrape son pantalon, l'enfile et jure tout en récupérant ses lunettes sur la table de chevet. Draco veut qu'on le lâche, sa voix est suraiguë et menace de se briser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Lâche-le. » Harry attrape les poignets de Fred et tente de lui faire lâcher Draco, en vain.

« Il t'a drogué, » rugit Fred, et soudain, Harry se souvient de la nuit passée, d'avoir embrassé Draco, encouragé par la potion dans son sang. Il se rappelle avoir couché Draco sur le lit et bougé au-dessus de lui, les jambes de Draco autour de sa taille. Il se souvient du souffle de Draco contre son oreille, se faisant plus court sous les mouvements d'Harry, l'encourageant à aller plus loin, plus vite, plus fort, et les mots se fondant dans l'impulsion de la potion qui l'exhortait elle aussi.

Il sent l'humiliation et la colère sourdre. Il ignore la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui signale qu'il a plutôt bien aimé, et se concentre plutôt sur cette colère qui monte encore à mesure qu'il prend conscience du fait que Draco a réussi à profiter de lui bien trop facilement.

Il regarde Draco, qui a fini par abandonner toute forme de résistance et a maintenant l'air sur le point de pleurer.

« Potter, s'il te plaît, lâche-moi, je voulais juste – » commence-t-il avant d'être interrompu par Fred qui le secoue.

« Ta gueule, lance Fred sur un ton menaçant. Il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser, Malfoy, et _là_ tu es allé beaucoup trop loin.

- Tu le voulais aussi –

- Tu es complètement malade ! Qui pourrait vouloir de toi ?

- Fred, lâche-le » ordonne Harry en se pinçant l'arête du nez, soulevant ses lunettes. Fred le regarde, abasourdi, puis il lâche Draco qui s'affale par terre. Ses jambes ne le portent plus.

Fred le scrute du regard et semble prendre la mesure de ce qu'il voit, avant de demander lentement : « Tu en avais vraiment envie ? »

Harry remet ses lunettes correctement et regarde Draco. Celui-ci respire fort et dévisage Harry, le regard fou, les lèvres entrouvertes. Un sentiment étrange parcourt son échine de haut en bas, et il n'est pas sûr que ce soit un reste de la potion.

Il fait lentement non de la tête, même si la petite voix sournoise de tout à l'heure lui répète qu'il ment. Il se tourne vers Draco qui le regarde maintenant avec la mâchoire contractée ; il a presque l'air blessé. Harry s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui relève doucement le menton. Draco a un mouvement de recul, comme s'il anticipait un acte violent. Une partie de Harry a bien envie d'être violent – tuer Draco parce qu'il a réussi à prendre le dessus – mais une autre, plus forte, sait qu'il ne peut pas le tabasser à mort parce qu'il a _besoin_ de ces foutus yeux violets.

« Si tu recommences, je serai moins indulgent, » finit-il par dire, le calme de sa voix contredisant la menace. Il se relève, prend une profonde inspiration et se passe une main dans les cheveux.

« C'est tout ? demande Fred, l'air déçu. Tu ne vas pas le tuer ?

- J'suis déjà mort, imbécile, rétorque Draco en repoussant le pied de Fred qui essaie de le frapper.

- Ça n'en vaut pas la peine, » répond Harry en haussant les épaules. Puis il se tourne pour faire face à Draco : « En ce qui me concerne, il ne s'est rien passé. » Son ton est léger mais la menace calculée est encore évidente. « Je me fiche de ce qui se passe dans cette tête de blond, du moment qu'il se tient tranquille. »

Draco croise les bras sur sa poitrine et détourne la tête. Fred éclate de rire. Draco lui lance un regard mauvais, retrouvant apparemment sa voix et un peu d'irritabilité quelque part.

« Espèce de brute.

- Couille molle, » réplique Fred sans y mettre de cœur. Il ne prend même pas la peine de le regarder. Harry si : il observe Draco avec un intérêt nouveau, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais regardé comme il faut avant. Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, quelque chose d'implicite qui a réécrit leur histoire et replacé les choses dans un nouveau contexte. Oui, il sait que Draco le regarde et qu'il regarde Draco, que parfois ses yeux s'attardent sur les mouvements et les formes de son corps sous ses habits, mais ça n'avait jamais rien voulu dire. Jusqu'à présent.

« Je me souviens des jours anciens où tu couchais avec ma sœur, dit Fred sur un ton de réminiscence.

- Quoi ? demande Harry distraitement, les yeux toujours sur Draco qui, lui, fait tout ce qu'il peut pour ne pas le regarder.

- Ginny ? » dit Fred, amusé.

Harry regarde alors Fred, sans comprendre. Ce nom lui dit quelque chose, vaguement, mais il s'estompe, et disparaît. Il secoue la tête, perplexe.

« Qui ça ? »

…

La dernière fois qu'Harry quitte la Chambre n°4 seul, c'est pour chercher la tombe de Draco. Il la trouve dans un petit cimetière du Wiltshire qui, se dit-il, ne doit pas être loin du Manoir. Les haies sont taillées avec soin, le terrain bien entretenu. Ça serait sans doute très beau, songe-t-il, s'il pouvait voir les couleurs de fleurs.

Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy reposent tous deux sous la même pierre, dans un coin reculé du cimetière. Harry s'en désintéresse. Il s'agenouille près d'une petite dalle de marbre blanc posée entre le couple Malfoy et le mur de pierres sèches qui délimite le terrain.

Il enlève des feuilles mortes et passe le doigt sur les mots « Draco Malfoy ». À sa grande surprise, il se sent submergé par quelque chose qui ressemble à du regret. Draco ne se résume-t-il qu'à ça ? Un bloc de pierre taillé pour un enfant, sans rien de plus que son nom et quelques mots de latin ? Harry plonge la main dans sa poche et referme ses doigts sur la baguette qui devrait être enterrée avec son propriétaire.

Il soupire, lit à voix basse l'inscription latine qui est gravée sous le nom de Draco, et puis il s'en va, tournant sur lui-même et disparaissant dans un _crac_ sonore.

Draco lève le nez quand Harry revient dans la chambre n°4 et attend qu'il ait fini de contrôler les fenêtres et la porte pour parler.

« Tu as une mine épouvantable.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, _mortui vivos docent_ ? »

Draco lui lance un regard perplexe. La mauvaise prononciation de Harry lui fait légèrement froncer le nez.

« Les morts donnent des leçons aux vivants. Pourquoi ? »

…

« Putain, arrête de faire ça ! Tu es pire que Fred ! »

Harry a les mains agrippées à l'évier et le souffle erratique. Dans le miroir, il voit la silhouette noire et blanche de Draco qui vacille dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il vient juste d'apparaître de nulle part et Harry a eu la peur de sa vie.

« Désolé. » dit Draco, qui ne l'est pas du tout. Puis il bâille.

« Où étais-tu passé ? » demande Harry en attrapant une serviette pour s'essuyer le visage et le cou. Draco n'arrête pas de faire ça depuis quelques semaines – il disparaît et réapparaît de manière aléatoire, mais il ne fait jamais sursauter Harry comme ça d'habitude. Il le soupçonne de bien s'amuser avec ça, le bâtard.

« Un peu partout, répond-il en haussant les épaules.

- Tu as fait attention ? » demande Harry sur un ton de mise en garde.

Draco lève les yeux au ciel. « _Oui,_ » dit-il comme un gamin de cinq ans, puis sa mine s'adoucit. « Je fais toujours attention. »

« Je devrais te jeter un sort, réfléchit Harry en contemplant Draco comme s'il était un casse-tête magique intrigant qu'il fallait résoudre. Comme ça, si tu essaies de dire à quelqu'un où je me trouve, ta gorge se ferme. »

Draco frémit presque imperceptiblement. « À qui veux-tu que je le dise, de toute façon… »

Harry a un rire laconique. « C'est vrai. »

Il repose la serviette et passe nonchalamment à côté de Draco qui se raidit instantanément. Il a passé la porte, et il se dirige vers le lit lorsque le plancher grince derrière lui et qu'il sent des doigts lui effleurer l'épaule. Il se retourne et Draco recule aussitôt d'un pas ; il déglutit, l'air soudain nerveux. Il se racle la gorge comme s'il allait parler mais se ravise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Harry.

- Tu vas encore lire toute la journée, n'est-ce pas ? » marmonne Draco, les yeux tournés vers le sol.

Immédiatement sur ses gardes, Harry le regarde avec méfiance.

« Oui…

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? demande Draco tout bas, levant vers lui un regard incertain.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire. » fait Harry, maintenant qu'il a compris l'humeur étrange de Draco. Il sait que de temps à autre Draco se rappelle qu'il ne lui a pas tout dit et que cela l'énerve. Parfois, Harry aimerait pouvoir lui donner quelque chose en échange – si ce n'est pour le remercier de sa docilité, du moins quelque chose qui suffirait à le distraire du fait qu'Harry ne lui dit pas tout.

« D'accord. » Draco soupire et ses épaules s'affaissent. Il acquiesce d'un air résigné et passe à côté de Harry pour se diriger vers le lit. Harry a juste le temps d'être surpris de son absence de contestation et se retourner vers lui –

Draco bondit sur Harry, lui attrape les bras et plaque leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre. Pris de court, Harry perd l'équilibre, mais Draco le suit, presse leurs corps l'un contre l'autre et enfonce sa langue dans la bouche de Harry en une grossière parodie de baiser.

Harry le repousse violemment. Il s'essuie la bouche du revers de la main, prêt à hurler, mais s'arrête. Il a un goût familier dans la bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? » demande-t-il prudemment, déglutissant de manière convulsive.

Draco hausse les épaules.

« _Malfoy ! _»

Draco plante un regard plein de ressentiment dans celui d'Harry avant de tirer lentement la langue. Elle est plus sombre qu'elle ne devrait l'être et luit d'un résidu de potion ; Harry se rend compte qu'il s'est fait avoir.

« Enculé. » Des vagues de chaleur familières se répandent dans son corps. « Je t'avais prévenu –

- Dur, » fait Draco, l'air triomphant. Putain, toutes ses conneries d'airs pathétiques et son pseudo-mal-être, ça n'a jamais été que du vent.

« Ne me touche pas ! » panique Harry tandis que Draco se rapproche. Draco l'ignore superbement. Il tend la main, et à l'instant où ses doigts touchent le bras de Harry, celui-ci est perdu. Des vrilles de plaisir fusent dans son corps depuis le point de contact, et balayent tout son sang-froid. Harry résiste, ses doigts se referment sur le bras de Draco qui se rapproche encore avec avidité.

« Connard » s'étrangle Harry tandis que Draco embrasse son cou, lui fait cambrer le dos, trace des lignes de feu le long de sa peau. Cela fait tellement de bien, il déteste ça, déteste aimer ça, et il hait la petite partie de lui-même qui est soulagée que Draco ait cessé de lui tourner autour.

Ils basculent sur le lit. La potion dans ses veines lui souffle qu'il a besoin de voir le plus qu'il lui est possible de la peau de Draco. Ses mains s'activent sans son autorisation, il tire sur les vêtements de Draco pour le déshabiller. C'est avec horreur et fascination qu'il voit Draco s'empresser de l'aider, plonger les pouces sous ses sous-vêtements pour les enlever, le souffle court et excité. La dose de potion qui court dans ses veines n'est pas assez forte pour brouiller ce qui se passe, mais néanmoins suffisante pour l'obliger à continuer.

« Je sais que tu le veux, même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre, » lâche Draco, à bout de souffle. Harry le déteste de savoir. Il plaque sa bouche sur celle de Draco pour l'interrompre. Draco répond au baiser, si on peut appeler ça un baiser : ils s'entre-mordent, cherchent chacun à épingler l'autre sur le lit, ils roulent l'un sur l'autre et soudain Draco est en train d'agripper les habits de Harry. Harry est fabuleusement, douloureusement dur, sur le point d'abdiquer face à la part de lui qui désire tout cela.

« Je te _hais_ » halète-t-il. Draco se contente de rire et tire sur le pantalon de Harry.

« Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, » dit-il ; et Harry le fait de nouveau taire en l'embrassant, mordant fort sa lèvre. Il remonte brutalement les jambes de Draco, pressant ses genoux contre son torse. Draco étend le bras, marmonne quelque chose et une fiole jaillit de son sac, vole à travers la pièce jusqu'à sa main. Harry ne prend même pas la peine de le réprimander pour avoir utilisé la magie : il se contente de s'emparer de la fiole et en arrache le bouchon avec les dents.

Il la vide sur ses doigts et sur le cul de Draco, s'en débarrasse et ouvre d'un coup sec son pantalon. Il en extirpe son sexe en haletant et Draco tend la main pour toucher, passe la main sur le prépuce et des picotements de chaleur remontent la peau de Harry.

« Tes doigts, » lâche Draco tout en taquinant le bout de l'érection d'Harry entre les siens. « Dedans, allez. »

Harry s'exécute. Il parcourt la fente de ses doigts lubrifiés tandis que des bribes de souvenirs remontent, le contact lui rappelle qu'il a déjà fait ça. Cette fois-ci, c'est différent : il peut tout sentir et il sait qu'il se souviendra de la moindre seconde. Il gémit faiblement lorsque son doigt s'enfonce dans le trou ; il essaie de résister, en vain. Draco se cambre, crie, et une délicieuse sensation de pouvoir s'empare d'Harry, sans qu'il sache si cela vient toujours de la potion.

« Baise-moi, » réclame Draco, essoufflé mais triomphant.

Harry s'exécute. Il retient ses hanches une seconde seulement avant que la potion ne se mette à tambouriner douloureusement dans son estomac et ne le fasse céder. Il se rapproche, presque encore entièrement habillé, pantalon et caleçon baissés à mi-cuisse, incapable de détourner les yeux de Draco qui halète et se tortille sous lui, prêt à le recevoir.

Il ferme les yeux, mais la potion l'oblige à les rouvrir et il laisse échapper un juron ; un sanglot monte dans sa poitrine. Il guide son sexe vers l'entrée de Draco et la regarde se crisper à son toucher. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il appuie ; et alors que le corps de Draco cède, quelque chose d'autre cède en lui, comme s'il avait franchi une limite et ne pourrait plus faire machine arrière ; mais il n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que c'est, et il a envie de pleurer et de se réjouir tout à la fois.

« Viens, » dit Draco dans un souffle, le front couvert de sueur. Il enroule les mains autour des épaules d'Harry et l'attire au-dessus de lui. Le mouvement entraîne Harry plus loin encore à l'intérieur et il laisse échapper un cri sous la chaleur qui l'enveloppe.

« Chut, » fait Draco ; il tremble furieusement, les jambes autour de sa taille. Il écarte les mèches de cheveux sur le front de Harry avec les deux mains : le geste est familier, rassurant. Doucement, il essuie les joues humides d'Harry avec ses pouces.

« Pas comme ça, » sanglote Harry, alors que son bassin se met à bouger de lui-même.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen, » dit Draco, la voix inégale et ponctuée de gémissements étouffés. Il tend le cou et presse doucement sa bouche contre celle d'Harry. Le baiser est très différent de tout ce qu'ils ont pu échanger jusqu'à présent.

La potion ronronne de contentement dans la poitrine d'Harry ; et il abdique, répond au baiser de Draco et s'abîme dans son corps.

…

Quand Harry s'éveille, il est collant, satisfait, et emberlificoté dans les membres de Draco. Quatre secondes plus tard, les événements lui sont revenus en mémoire et il referme ses mains autour de la gorge de Draco, l'immobilisant sur le lit.

« Espèce d'enfoiré, » gronde-t-il, resserrant ses doigts alors que la rage gronde dans tout son corps. « Je vais te buter – »

Le visage de Draco s'assombrit progressivement, ses mains s'agrippent frénétiquement aux poignets d'Harry et faiblement il essaie de le repousser à coups de pied. Même le violet ne vaut pas ça, d'accepter d'être traité comme un pion dans le jeu malsain de Draco.

« Il est déjà mort, crétin. Il reviendra quand même. »

Harry fait volte-face pour voir Fred adossé à l'armoire. Distrait, Harry relâche un peu sa prise et Draco se remet brusquement à respirer, toussant fébrilement. Fred hausse un sourcil et Harry se rend compte du tableau. Il rougit, l'humiliation se mêlant à la colère, et il lâche complètement Draco, cherchant ses habits du regard.

« Je croyais que tu voulais le tuer, la dernière fois, crache-t-il en renfilant son pantalon.

- Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais, dit Fred mollement. Maintenant, je n'en suis plus si sûr.

- Pardon ? » Harry s'empare de ses lunettes et s'extirpe du lit tout en remettant son T-shirt. « Il m'a _encore_ drogué ! »

Fred s'avance vers lui et le prend par le coude pour l'entraîner un peu à l'écart.

« Et il le fera encore, dit-il tout bas, je peux te l'assurer. Il n'est pas aussi bête qu'on voudrait le croire. »

Harry ne dit rien. Il l'écoute.

« Il est gay comme un foc et c'est toi qu'il veut, dit Fred à voix basse afin que Draco ne l'entende pas. Il t'a toujours désiré et c'est pour ça qu'il est là. Il a suffisamment envie de toi pour accepter le risque de se faire étrangler. Profites-en.

- On dirait un Serpentard. » marmonne Harry. Fred ricane et disparaît. Le son de son rire résonne entre les murs un moment avant de s'évanouir. Harry se retourne vers Draco. Celui-ci s'est assis au bord du lit, un drap autour de la taille. Il a un air coupable et effrayé et Harry peut voir des marques de doigts sur son cou.

« Tu as deux minutes pour t'expliquer. » fait-il.

Draco déglutit, sa mâchoire se contracte. Ses yeux parcourent le tapis comme s'il essayait d'empêcher les mots de sortir, mais ils finissent par s'échapper de manière incontrôlée. « Tu me retiens ici et tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi et c'est tout ce que je peux avoir en retour ! Je sais que tu ne veux pas de moi, mais _merde_ moi je te veux et quand j'ai une chance de t'avoir j'oublie tous tes foutus bouquins et ton plan de merde dont tu ne veux rien me dire. »

Aha. Nous y voilà.

Harry vient s'accroupir devant Draco qui recule farouchement. Harry plante une main sur son genou pour le tenir en place.

« Arrête de me droguer, dit-il d'un ton ferme avec une pointe de menace.

- Ça ne te dérange pas que j'essaie de coucher avec toi ? demande aussitôt Draco, les yeux écarquillés. C'est la potion qui te gêne ? »

Harry expire et se frotte les yeux. Il ne veut pas songer au fait que Draco a peut-être tapé dans le mille.

« Arrête de me droguer, » répète-t-il ; et Draco acquiesce. Des doigts tremblants soulèvent son menton et il se laisse faire, laisse Draco lever son visage vers lui. Draco trace l'arête de son nez du bout du doigt et leurs yeux se rencontrent, et Harry ressent quelque chose d'étrange à l'intérieur.

« Je ne peux pas te dire ce que je cherche, » dit-il doucement. C'est vrai : s'il révèle à Draco à quel point il est important pour lui, Draco le retournera contre lui. « Si tu arrêtes de me poser des questions et si tu _cesses_ de me droguer, tu peux m'avoir. »

Le pacte reste en suspens entre eux. Fred a raison : Harry va pouvoir manipuler le désir de Draco pour garder le dessus. Il peut laisser Draco croire qu'il obtient ce qu'il veut, et le garder ici aussi longtemps qu'il en aura besoin.

« Je peux t'avoir ? » demande Draco d'une voix hésitante.

Harry se redresse sur ses genoux et se penche en avant, effleurant ses lèvres.

« Oui. » dit-il ; et Draco réduit l'espace qui les sépare pour l'embrasser.

C'est au tour de Harry de triompher. C'est mieux de cette manière ; cela se passe selon les règles qu'il a édictées lui-même et c'est lui qui a le contrôle, quoique Draco puisse penser.

…

Harry lit, observe, et lit, et observe. Il parcourt des centaines de pages à la recherche de réponses à ses questions concernant les Horcruxes, le violet, les morts. Malheureusement, à se plonger dans les œuvres de Magie Noire, il découvre un monde qui l'horrifie, le fascine, le terrifie. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que des gens puissent faire un centième des choses qu'il a lues, et cela ne fait qu'alimenter sa paranoïa. Les gens qu'il observe depuis la fenêtre semblent de plus en plus menaçants au fil des jours, et il ne fera plus jamais confiance aux inconnus.

Harry aura de plus en plus besoin de Draco, plus qu'il n'en a conscience. À mesure que sa peur du mal qui l'attend dehors augmente, sa confiance en Draco grandit.

D'autant que Draco est de plus en plus docile et amical depuis qu'il a la permission de toucher Harry. Il le fait à la moindre occasion : dès l'instant où Harry s'éloigne de la fenêtre pour faire une pause, Draco lui saute dessus. Dès qu'Harry pose son livre, Draco grimpe sur ses genoux, lui embrasse tout le visage et lui rappelle qu'il a promis,_ juste dix minutes, tu as dit que je pouvais_.

Il s'y habitue bien trop vite ; il en vient à attendre, voire accueillir favorablement toutes ces attentions. Cela garde Draco sous contrôle, et il ne sert à rien de nier que cela le fait se sentir bien.

Jamais il ne l'avouera à Draco, bien sûr ; il ne mérite pas de savoir que Harry le désire aussi. Même s'il fait davantage confiance à Draco qu'aux silhouettes menaçantes qui rôdent à l'extérieur et dans les ombres, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il lui fait entièrement confiance.

…

Harry referme lentement les rideaux de la fenêtre de la Chambre n°4. Il est si fatigué que ses mains peuvent à peine bouger. Il est plus de trois heures du matin et le Chemin de Traverse est désert. Il va pouvoir dormir un peu avant de devoir se relever pour six heures.

Il se traîne jusqu'au lit et grimpe à côté de Draco. Ce con ne s'est pas pointé de la journée et a surgi de nulle part vers sept heures du soir pour aller directement se coucher et s'endormir. Harry le frapperait bien, mais il est trop fatigué ; alors il se contente d'enlever son pantalon et sa chemise, de se glisser sous les couvertures contre Draco et de se blottir contre lui.

La respiration de Draco est calme, à peine perturbée, de temps à autre, par un rêve. Harry écarte les cheveux de son front et se demande à quoi les fantômes peuvent bien rêver.

Il s'endort en quelques minutes.

Et il se retrouve à Poudlard : il est dans le Hall en ruines. Les décombres sont immobiles et la poussière est retombée ; une silhouette familière est recroquevillée dans un coin. Les yeux de Draco se tournent frénétiquement vers le groupe qui avance sur lui, le surplombe, le fusille du regard.

« Regarde ce que tu as fait, » dit un garçon très grand, au visage constellé de taches de rousseur. Il s'avance. « Regarde ce que tu as _fait_. »

« Tu n'es qu'un déchet, » fait une fille avec des cheveux partout ; et à ses côtés, un garçon au visage rond acquiesce vigoureusement. « Laisse Harry tranquille, tu ne fais qu'aggraver son cas. »

« C'est faux, » coasse Malfoy. « Je n'ai jamais voulu – »

« Ta gueule, » crache quelqu'un avec un fort accent irlandais. « Ferme ta putain de sale gueule, Malfoy. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas le laisser tranquille ? » Une fille aux cheveux longs et lisses et au nez piqueté de taches de rousseur s'avance, les poings serrés, baguette en main. Un garçon à la peau sombre se tient derrière elle, l'air écœuré. « Il t'obsède. Depuis toujours. Il fallait que tu nous l'enlèves.

- Je n'ai enlevé personne, crie Malfoy, regardant ces visages les uns après les autres, toujours ramassé sur lui-même comme un animal pris au piège. Je ne suis pas obsédé.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu nous l'as pris ? fait le premier. Tu pensais que tu pourrais partager son podium en le menant à la baguette ?

- Je ne l'ai pas pris, c'est lui – »

La fille échevelée éclate d'un rire méprisant. « Arrête de mentir.

- Je ne –

- Tu as besoin qu'on fasse attention à toi ? » l'interrompt la voix de l'Irlandais. Il s'avance et la baguette qu'il tient se métamorphose lentement en couteau. « Ok. Comme tu voudras. S'il t'obsède à ce point… »

Il passe le couteau au garçon le plus grand, qui sourit, lentement, plein de menace. « Je crois que je vois ce que tu as en tête.

- Harry, non, dit Draco. » Le peu de couleur qu'il y a sur son visage disparaît. Sa voix est blanche et tremblante. « Harry, ne fais pas ça. »

Le petit groupe fond sur lui et il disparaît derrière leurs jambes. Harry regarde la scène, incapable de bouger, même lorsque Draco se met à hurler.

Le couteau renvoie un éclat de lumière. Du sang s'égoutte du front de Draco, comme de l'argent fondu, et coule lentement le long de son visage.

s/7627144/2/Room_Four


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Les semaines passent. Les jours se mélangent. Les nuits s'évaporent. Harry est appuyé contre le mur près de la fenêtre et observe la rue, les yeux plissés. Il y a un sorcier, près de la boutique de l'apothicaire qu'il surveille de près, un homme aux vêtements sombres qui a une cicatrice sur le front. Régulièrement, son regard parcourt la façade de l'auberge et Harry se raidit, les doigts crispés sur sa baguette. L'homme se retourne pour parler au patron de la boutique, et il se détend un peu, laissant son esprit retourner à la question qui le préoccupe depuis un certain temps.

« Comment es-tu mort ? »

Un brusque bruit d'éclaboussures lui répond, puis le silence, ponctué du goutte-à-goutte régulier du robinet. Harry patiente, puis il entend les clapotis reprendre dans la baignoire, à travers la porte ouverte. Il continue d'observer l'homme qui rôde toujours devant la boutique de l'apothicaire et attend son prochain coup.

Draco met une éternité à répondre, mais finit par le faire :

« Noyé. »

Harry acquiesce comme si Draco ne faisait que parler de la météo. « Ça se tient. Tu n'as aucune marque.

- J'en ai de la chance », dit Draco d'une voix atone.

Cela fait rire Harry. À vrai dire, la réponse de Draco l'étonne un peu : comment s'est-il débrouillé pour se noyer ? Un Avada Kedavra eût été plus logique ; il se dit que, peut-être, Draco lui ment. Pourquoi Draco lui mentirait est une autre question qu'Harry laisse de côté pour l'instant. Il y repensera plus tard.

Il élève sa baguette et retient son souffle : le suspect a bougé dehors, il s'éloigne de la fenêtre. Serrant les dents, il recule d'un pas pour ne pas être vu et regarde l'homme s'éloigner vers Gringotts. Il attend d'être sûr que l'homme ne va pas faire demi-tour avant de s'écarter complètement de la fenêtre. Il se dirige vers la salle de bain et s'adosse négligemment au cadre de la porte, le regard posé sur Draco qui paresse dans le bain, les yeux fermés, la respiration profonde et régulière.

Draco a l'air de sentir le regard d'Harry sur lui et ouvre les yeux. Comme c'était à prévoir, il rougit et détourne la tête, se redresse dans sa position assise et ramène ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

« Franchement, j'aimerais bien que tu remettes cette porte, dit-il sur le ton de l'ennui.

- C'est ça », dit Harry.

Draco tente une moue dédaigneuse, mais Harry sait bien qu'en fait il aime qu'il le regarde. Cela se voit à la légère accélération de son souffle et à l'assombrissement de sa peau par endroits, et il aimerait parfois pouvoir voir la couleur réelle de ces taches. Oui, ce con aime être le centre de son attention. Ça n'arrive pas souvent : le monde extérieur est de plus en plus dangereux, ce qui oblige Harry à être sur ses gardes en permanence.

« Tu prends ton pied en me regardant prendre un bain ?

- Peut-être », répond Harry. Il va s'asseoir sur le rebord froid et dur de la baignoire, laissant sa baguette sur le bord de l'évier. La peau de Draco est chaude et douce en comparaison, alors il la parcourt du bout des doigts, repoussant de petites gouttes d'eau de ses épaules pour les faire dévaler le long de son torse.

Draco frissonne et penche la tête sur le côté, donnant sans un mot son accord, comme si Harry en avait eu besoin. Il se penche en avant, effleurant la mâchoire de Draco du bout du nez avant d'embrasser sa joue, doucement. Un presque-sourire se forme sur la bouche de Draco tandis qu'Harry dépose un autre baiser sur sa peau ; il retient son souffle lorsqu'Harry fait semblant de le mordre. C'est si facile de lui faire faire ce qu'il veut ces temps-ci : un baiser juste ici, un petit coup de langue là et Draco est à sa merci.

Sa main descend le long du torse de Draco, il se penche un peu plus pour pouvoir embrasser sa clavicule et tend le bras pour glisser la main entre ses jambes. Draco gémit faiblement et se penche en arrière, et Harry ressent ce sentiment de puissance qu'il a toujours lorsqu'il constate à nouveau à quel point Draco le désire.

Draco tend la main et plonge les doigts dans les cheveux de Harry pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser correctement – un baiser avide et brouillon. Harry y répond avec ferveur, l'embrassant à corps perdu –

Un grand bruit retentit dans son dos et Harry s'écarte brutalement de Draco, le cœur dans la gorge. Il se fige sur le rebord de la baignoire et le temps semble s'arrêter ; il tend l'oreille, attend.

Il y a un autre bruit, plus assourdi, puis le son de voix basses et furieuses ; Harry se rend compte avec horreur que les intrus sont juste derrière la porte. Il ne les a même pas entendu monter les escaliers et traverser le couloir, il aurait dû être à cette foutue fenêtre pour surveiller dehors, au lieu d'essayer de mettre Draco sur le dos. Harry s'empare de sa baguette et s'élance vers la porte au moment même où elle s'ouvre avec fracas : des hommes masqués déboulent en criant et pointent leur baguette sur lui —

« _Stupefix ! Impedimenta ! _»

Un homme tombe et Harry plonge au sol lorsqu'une lumière fuse au-dessus de sa tête. Le miroir déjà fissuré sur le mur explose lorsque Harry lance un autre sort à un autre sorcier, l'atteignant en plein visage.

« _Incendio ! _» hurle-t-il, submergé par la colère, la peur et une volonté de protéger, de faire du _mal_ à ces gens pour se protéger lui-même et protéger sa chambre, pour qu'ils lui _foutent la paix_. Les robes de sorcier s'enflamment et quelqu'un se met à crier et des éclats de lumières partent dans toutes les directions et le cri est de plus en plus fort. Quelque chose de rouge et de brûlant frôle le bras d'Harry, il réplique par un _Sectumsempra_. Du sang argenté éclabousse le mur et l'homme blessé s'effondre, Harry n'en a rien à faire, tout ce qu'il veut c'est qu'ils le laissent tranquille, il y en a combien comme ça, bordel, il en arrive sans cesse et il ne peut pas tenir comme ça toute la journée ; il esquive d'autres éclairs de lumière et le sol sous ses pieds tremble, toute la chambre tremble, les tableaux tombent, les meubles basculent —

« Harry ! HARRY ! »

Quelqu'un hurle son nom. Une main l'attrape et le force à se retourner ; il pousse un cri, instinctivement empoigne lui aussi la personne et lui pointe la baguette entre les yeux.

« Harry ! Arrête ! »

Le cœur battant, Harry fixe le visage terrifié de Draco. Sa poitrine se soulève frénétiquement et d'une main il tient une serviette autour de sa taille ; de l'autre main il tient Harry et il semble trop effrayé pour faire le moindre mouvement.

« Il n'y a rien, dit Draco, le menton tremblant. Harry, il n'y a personne. »

Harry lâche sa baguette et sa prise sur Draco et se retourne en vacillant.

Il est seul.

Tout ce qu'il voit, c'est la chambre n°4. La chaise près de la porte est en mille morceaux. Le miroir est encore plus craquelé qu'avant et le mur est complètement carbonisé par endroits près de la porte.

« Il y avait quelqu'un ici », affirme-t-il, se retournant vers Draco. « Tu sais qu'il y avait quelqu'un ! »

Draco secoue la tête lentement, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Son expression met Harry en rage : il se sent de nouveau petit, insignifiant, idiot. Il saisit Draco par le bras et le tire brusquement à lui, s'emparant de son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder en face.

« Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le », gronde-t-il.

Draco tente de se libérer mais il n'a ni la force, ni la résolution d'Harry, et il s'efforce toujours de retenir la serviette autour de sa taille. Harry la lui enlève d'un geste sec et la jette sur le sol, rien que pour l'énerver.

« Rends-la-moi ! » crie Draco.

Harry le fait reculer, se collant contre lui pour le forcer à bouger avant de le repousser avec violence sur le lit.

« Rends-la-moi, enfoiré », crie-t-il en tentant de se relever. « Tu es complètement malade— »

Harry est sur le lit en un éclair, au-dessus de Draco, rugissant : « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?! »

- Tu as perdu la tête ! » crie Draco, le visage déformé par quelque chose de très laid. « Je n'en peux plus ! Tu as des hallucinations, putain ! »

Harry sent la colère enfler dans sa poitrine, il veut — il ne sait même pas ce qu'il veut, ses deux mains sont agrippées aux épaules de Draco et il le secoue, il veut qu'il se la ferme, et Draco continue de lui crier dessus —

Il atteint la tempe de Draco du revers de la main. Celui-ci se tait immédiatement, ses yeux roulent dans leurs orbites et son corps se relâche. Harry regarde la respiration de Draco se calmer, tout en massant le dos de sa main.

« Désolé », soupire-t-il. Puis, après coup, il se penche et l'embrasse sur la bouche. Draco ne bronche pas. Harry hausse les épaules, puis tend le bras pour récupérer son livre sur le sol. Il tourne les pages pour retrouver où il en était.

…

Et il est au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, et le vent hurle autour de lui. Tout est sombre, le ciel gronde et un maelström de nuages noirs tourbillonne au-dessus de sa tête. Paralysé, Harry ne peut que regarder Draco baisser lentement sa baguette –

« _Avada Kedavra_. »

Dumbledore tombe et Harry hurle en le voyant disparaître dans un tourbillon de fumée noire. Draco pousse un cri d'horreur et se jette en avant. Il trébuche et tombe à genoux sur la pierre, traversant la plateforme comme un soldat qui rampe sur le ventre pour éviter les flammes. Il se précipite sur le rebord et tend la main.

« Non ! »

La fumée noire disparaît sous ses yeux. Il est figé dans le temps, il arrive toujours trop tard. Le vent ébouriffe ses cheveux, ses yeux sont grands ouverts et sa main est tendue dans le vide.

Harry peut bouger, il se force à bouger. Il s'approche de Draco à quatre pattes et pose une main tremblante sur son dos, entre ses omoplates.

« Je n'ai –, fait Draco d'une voix faible, le regard toujours fixé sur les ténèbres. Les doigts d'Harry tirent sur sa chemise, que Draco s'écarte de ce foutu gouffre.

- Je sais, dit Harry. » Il tire sur la chemise de Draco. « _Draco._ »

Hébété, Draco se retourne. Ses yeux sont écarquillés, plein de terreur, il ne cille pas. Ses mains cherchent quelque chose et il trouve le bras d'Harry, ses doigts se referment sur son biceps. Sa poitrine se soulève frénétiquement, il n'arrive plus à respirer.

« Draco, respire putain, respire ou tu vas – oh non. »

Harry se fige à la vue de la main de Draco, toujours agrippée à son bras comme si sa survie en dépendait. Pris d'un haut-le-cœur, Harry empoigne brutalement Draco et le repousse contre le parapet ; il tremble de la tête aux pieds.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Il crie : Harry s'est emparé de son poignet et l'écarte violemment, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

Le bout du majeur est noir. De plus en plus noir, sous les yeux horrifiés d'Harry.

« Tu l'as touché ? demande-t-il, la voix tremblante. _Tu l'as touché ?_

- Non, s'exclame Draco effrayé. Harry…

- Le maléfice, dit Harry, secouant la tête et se sentant vidé de toute son énergie : il est dans tes doigts, il était en train de le tuer, putain, Draco, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as touché ? »

Il est en train de hurler et Draco essaie de s'échapper. Il repousse Harry de sa main libre et lui donne des coups de pieds, paniqué, terrifié, mourant. Harry sait ce qu'il doit faire et rien que le fait d'y penser lui donne la nausée, mais il doit le faire. C'est la guerre et la guerre exige des sacrifices, elle oblige les gens à faire des choses qu'ils s'en voudront d'avoir faites.

La noirceur a atteint la première des phalanges, maculant sa peau comme de l'encre. Des ciseaux apparaissent dans la main d'Harry, de lourds ciseaux d'acier, et Draco se met à hurler.

« Arrête » dit Harry, en colère et désespéré parce qu'il faut qu'il sauve Draco, même s'il n'est plus qu'une loque, il faut qu'il le sauve. Il s'agenouille sur les jambes de Draco et tente de l'immobiliser parce que ce sort tue et il progresse bien trop vite. Il se débat encore comme un dément pour repousser Harry.

« Je t'en supplie, Harry, non, ce n'est pas réel, arrête, arrête, tu me fais peur, non, s'il te plaît, arrête… »

Harry bloque le poignet de Draco au sol avec son genou. Draco sanglote encore et encore, puis hurle de nouveau lorsque le métal froid entame sa peau. Harry serre les dents et ampute le maudit sort. Il sait qu'il doit le faire.

Quelque chose craque et Draco s'évanouit, les yeux violets disparaissent dans leurs orbites.

…

Draco n'arrête pas de pleurer et ça commence à l'énerver. Il est à la fenêtre et observe la rue, se raidit chaque fois que quelqu'un approche de la ruelle. Draco est terré dans la salle de bain, sous l'évier, et ne veut pas en bouger. Il détourne le visage chaque fois qu'Harry s'approche, alors Harry essaie de ne plus faire attention à lui.

Il essaie de rester concentré sur la rue, la mâchoire serrée. Draco n'est qu'un putain de fantôme, alors Harry ne comprend pas ce qui lui prend.

…

Harry est à moitié endormi sur une chaise près de la fenêtre. De temps à autre, il force ses yeux à s'ouvrir pour regarder en bas. La lumière décline et des ombres poursuivent les derniers passants, agrippées à leurs talons comme des affamées.

Ce soir, quelque chose a changé.

Harry est épuisé, comme d'ordinaire, mais il ne s'en rend plus compte. Quelque chose à l'arrière de sa tête réclame son attention, mais il n'arrive pas à cerner ce que c'est ; l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, mais il ne sait pas par où commencer pour l'identifier.

De l'autre côté du Chemin de Traverse, le soleil vient de disparaître derrière les immeubles, lorsqu'il sent Draco apparaître derrière lui, un très léger déplacement de l'air autour de lui qui lui dit que Draco est là.

Harry ne bouge pas ; il attend de voir si Draco va venir vers lui. Cela fait des jours que ce connard ne lui a pas adressé un mot. Plus son silence se prolonge, plus le sentiment de vide qu'il ressent est fort. Il est sur le point de craquer ; un peu plus et il _va_ craquer et obliger Draco à lui parler.

Toutefois, il semble que Draco en soit conscient, car il semble céder avant même que Harry ne fasse quoi que ce soit. Il traverse la pièce lentement, d'un pas hésitant, et s'accroupit aux pieds de Harry. Harry ouvre les yeux et le regarde avec circonspection.

Il ne pleure plus, c'est déjà ça.

« Je veux pouvoir faire quelque chose, dit Draco. » Il a l'air perdu et désemparé. Il pose une main sur le genou de Harry et respire profondément ; il déglutit, posant le front sur le dos de sa main : « Je veux t'aider. »

Harry fronce les sourcils. Il se penche en avant et prend le visage de Draco dans ses mains pour lui faire relever la tête. L'espace d'un instant, il croit voir quelque chose sur le front de Draco, une sorte de marque, mais elle disparaît dès qu'il cligne les yeux. Il passe les pouces sur les joues de Draco.

« Ne pleure plus jamais », dit-il. Puis il l'embrasse. Draco répond à son baiser avec désespoir, sa main vient se refermer sur le poignet de Harry et il s'y accroche comme s'il avait peur de le lâcher. Le contact fait surgir un autre presque-souvenir et Harry tressaillit, comme si un insecte l'embêtait ; il fronce les sourcils et tente de retenir l'image indistincte dans sa tête.

Une fille aux cheveux touffus le retient et lui dégage le front avec ses mains. Un garçon au visage constellé de taches de rousseur sourit tristement. Ça l'agace : il ne sait pas qui ils sont ni d'où cette vision lui vient.

« Malefoy, est-ce que… », commence-t-il, et Draco relève les yeux. « Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelqu'un, d'avant la guerre… ? Je sais qu'il y a moi et toi et Fred, et Sirius et Lavande… mais j'ai toujours l'impression d'oublier quelqu'un. »

Draco reste parfaitement immobile. Il scrute le visage d'Harry puis baisse le regard ; ses prunelles violettes s'agitent doucement tandis qu'il réfléchit. Il s'humecte les lèvres nerveusement, inconsciemment.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? » demande Harry, et Draco semble de nouveau respirer. Harry se rassérène, il fait confiance à ces yeux violets devenus ses soutiens et ses fondements.

Il secoue finalement la tête, les yeux ancrés dans ceux d'Harry, l'air résolu et le regard luisant de quelque chose qu'Harry ne comprend pas : « Non. »

…

Lorsqu'Harry s'éveille, le matin où tout commence à s'effondrer, il ne se doute toujours de rien. Alors que Draco le réveille en mordillant sa clavicule, tout ce qu'Harry se demande, c'est s'ils ont le temps de le refaire avant qu'il soit l'heure d'aller vérifier que rien ne bouge à la fenêtre. Il fait encore sombre dehors, il doit donc avoir encore une bonne heure avant que le jour ne se lève et que les suspects ne commencent à tourner autour de la ruelle.

Rien ne laisse présager que son monde va basculer cette nuit-là, rien dans l'air ne lui laisse imaginer qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'une douzaine d'heures avant que sa vie ne prenne un virage brutal et se dérobe sous ses pieds.

Non, ce n'est qu'un matin comme les autres. Il pousse un gémissement et plonge les doigts dans les cheveux de Draco, le laissant faire ce qu'il veut. Il laisse Draco s'installer sur ses hanches et le chevaucher à un rythme lent et agréable. Il est déjà courbaturé de la nuit passée à satisfaire l'appétit sexuel de Draco – plutôt impressionnant, venant d'un fantôme – qui est plus prononcé que d'ordinaire lorsqu'il se sent démuni et veut être le centre d'attention.

Draco les amène tous les deux à la jouissance, sans hâte, et ils sont comme deux amants passant une matinée paisible au lit, et non deux cas sociaux s'accrochant aux marges d'un monde en proie à une guerre. Harry se laisse sombrer dans cette comédie tandis que Draco se recouche à côté de lui. Leurs corps sont moites et repus ; il somnole un moment, laissant ses pensées noires et blanches vagabonder à leur guise.

Alors qu'il rêve à demi de mots latins sur une pierre blanche, une voix brise le silence.

« Mais reste pas planté là, _imbécile_, ils arrivent ! Allez, lève-toi ! »

Harry se redresse brusquement, sa main cherche sa baguette tandis que la panique, la peur et la colère sourdent dans sa poitrine ; il a soudain trop chaud. Son regard tombe sur une silhouette près de la fenêtre, le visage pressé contre la vitre.

« Putain, Fred », crie Harry, furieux de se faire prendre par surprise. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Fred se retourne vers lui : « Debout, il y a des gens qui arrivent. Ils savent que tu es ici. »

Le monde semble s'arrêter. Les mots de Fred résonnent dans la tête d'Harry. Il sent son cœur battre dans ses oreilles. Draco s'est précipité hors du lit et crie sur Fred, mais Harry n'en entend pas un mot. C'est comme s'il regardait le monde au ralenti à travers un voile et l'espace d'un instant il est tétanisé, sans savoir quoi faire.

Il cille et Fred et Draco disparaissent.

Le son revient, un tourbillon dans ses oreilles qui sonne comme un rugissement. Cela tournoie puis se concentre : il entend le son du robinet qui goutte, la clameur des voix dehors sur le Chemin de Traverse et les escaliers qui craquent à l'autre bout du couloir.

Il bondit hors du lit et se précipite sur la porte pour vérifier que les sortilèges de verrouillages tiennent. Puis il recule en chancelant, se baissant pour ramasser son pantalon et sa chemise qui traînaient par terre ; il saisit sa baguette sur la table de chevet, puis se rue dans la salle de bain pour se cacher derrière le mur, à l'abri des regards de quiconque entrerait dans le chambre. Il enfile ses vêtements en quatrième vitesse, aussi près du mur que possible, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

Adossé au mur, il maudit Draco tout haut. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Fred reste mais il n'arrive pas à croire que Draco soit parti, qu'il l'ait laissé tomber juste comme ça –

« C'est Weasley et Granger. »

« Putain ! »

Au bord de la crise cardiaque, Harry fait volte-face pour voir Draco de l'autre côté, loin de la porte, tout habillé et l'air complètement affolé. Harry lui décoche un coup de poing qui l'atteint en pleine joue, le faisant tituber en arrière.

« Tu t'étais tiré, enculé ! »

Draco ne prend même pas la peine de faire semblant d'avoir mal. Il le dévisage, une main sur la joue et les yeux violets pleins de colère. « Je suis allé voir qui c'était, espèce de malade –

- _Je ne suis pas malade –_ »

Quelqu'un frappe doucement à la porte, de manière presque hésitante. Harry saisit Draco et le plaque contre le mur, poitrine contre poitrine. Il plaque une main sur la bouche de Draco aussi, pour la forme, retenant son souffle pour mieux écouter.

« Harry ? »

La voix est étouffée par le bois de la porte. Harry retient un juron en se rendant compte que c'est son prénom que l'on vient de prononcer. Il se met à transpirer et ses jambes tremblent un peu, mais il tient bon.

Draco prend sa main et l'écarte de sa bouche : « Si tu me lâches, je peux disparaître – commence-t-il dans un souffle, mais la main d'Harry sur sa bouche l'interrompt de nouveau.

- C'est hors de question », réplique Harry, furieux. Avant que Draco ne puisse répondre, il y a un autre coup à la porte, plus fort, cette fois, et moins patient.

« Arrête tes conneries, Harry, on sait que tu es là ! »

C'est une autre voix, plus énervée, plus en colère, ce qui veut dire qu'il y a plus d'une personne à sa recherche. La respiration hachée, il s'écarte de Draco et s'adosse de nouveau au mur, un bras autour des épaules de Draco pour le forcer à s'accroupir avec lui. Il est assis, les genoux remontés contre son torse, et retient Draco contre lui avec un bras autour de son cou, la paume sur sa bouche au cas où il voudrait alerter les intrus.

« Harry James Potter, laisse-nous entrer ! »

Harry ferme les yeux et expire nerveusement, espérant de tout son corps qu'ils vont_ s'en aller_. Il devrait peut-être essayer de s'enfuir avant que les autres ne décident de faire sauter les sorts de verrouillage. Draco a raison – il pourrait disparaître et Harry n'aurait qu'à transplaner à sa suite. Mais s'il fait ça, les gens dehors entendront le craquement et sauraient qu'il était bien à l'intérieur.

« Harry ! Ce n'est que Ron et moi, _s'il te plaît_.

- Harry, chuchote Draco très vite en se dégageant de nouveau. C'est Granger. Tu te souviens, quand tu m'as demandé s'il y avait d'autres –

- Tu veux que je te verrouille la bouche ? dit Harry hargneusement. Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles alors ferme-la – »

Il siffle entre ses dents lorsque les coups sur la porte reprennent. Il ne sait pas qui sont ces gens et il s'en fout, il veut juste qu'ils s'en aillent et lui foutent la paix. Derrière les bruits de coups, il entend un sifflement strident, celui qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis des semaines. Et si ces gens dehors étaient liés à ce foutu sifflement ? Est-ce possible de posséder quelqu'un avec un morceau d'âme ? Sa tête bascule légèrement sur ses épaules et ses yeux se ferment. Draco se raidit à ses côtés.

Harry rouvre les yeux et serre les dents, il prend de profondes et violentes inspirations par le nez, contrôlant les mouvements de sa poitrine. Il a pris sa décision.

« Est-ce que les morts peuvent transplaner ? » demande-t-il calmement, tentant de toutes ses forces de repousser le sifflement qui devient de plus en plus fort seconde après seconde. La chambre n°4 n'est plus sure. Il ne peut plus rester là si d'autres savent qu'il s'y trouve.

Draco retire sa main. « Pas question, dit-il, soudain effrayé. Non, non et non. Écoute, ils viennent pour t'aider, je t'en supplie, Harry, laisse-les entrer – »

Ses mots se dissolvent dans un cri lorsque Harry s'empare de lui et les fait transplaner dans un craquement qui sonne comme des doigts qui se brisent.

…

Ils atterrissent maladroitement, titubent, trébuchent et tombent sur le sol froid. Draco se débat pour repousser Harry et fait beaucoup, beaucoup trop de bruit. Harry décoche un coup dans la pénombre et le dos de sa main atteint le visage de Draco. Draco s'écroule sur le sol.

« La ferme, j'y vois rien », souffle Harry.

Pour toute réponse, Draco gémit. Le revers a manifestement fait plus de dégâts que le coup de poing de tout à l'heure. Harry se creuse la cervelle pour se rappeler le nom de l'endroit qu'ils viennent de quitter puis abandonne : son esprit ne lui montre plus que des images de cercueils s'enfonçant dans leurs trous rectangulaires parfaits.

« Fait chier. Allez, debout. »

Il se relève et remet Draco sur ses deux pieds ; Draco vacille contre lui et se raccroche à sa chemise, le souffle haché.

« Où est-ce que tu nous as emmenés, demande-t-il d'une voix rauque et tremblante. Qu'est-ce que tu nous as encore fait ?

- La ferme, dit Harry en élevant de nouveau la main. » Draco a un mouvement de recul et se tait. Harry tend l'oreille, cherchant un signe de vie autour d'eux. Il entend des vagues au loin, le murmure continu de la mer, et le bruissement de hautes herbes sous le vent. L'air des premières heures du jour a quelque chose de glacé et le sol sous leurs pieds est froid. Il fait si sombre qu'il ne distingue que les contours de haies et d'arbres non loin d'eux. Il se retourne doucement, troublé par tout cet espace et l'air frais sur son visage.

Ils ne sont pas seuls.

Il y a quelqu'un ici, sous la lumière faible, il le sent. Il serre Draco contre lui et lève sa baguette. Il y voit à peine. L'obscurité se retire, le ciel d'encre laisse place à une lumière qui se répand sur tout l'horizon. Cela n'aide pas beaucoup ; tout est brouillé en noir et blanc, comme une mauvaise vision de nuit.

« Potter ? murmure Draco, l'air incertain.

- Il y a quelqu'un ici », répond Harry dans un souffle. Il tourne la tête : quelque chose a bougé au coin de son œil.

Draco se recroqueville contre lui. Harry fait volte-face pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qui est en train de bouger autour d'eux.

« _Harry…_ »

Son nom traverse les airs tout bas. Il fait de nouveau volte-face et chancelle. Il n'arrive pas à localiser la source de la voix.

« _Potter…_ »

- Montrez-vous ! » hurle Harry à l'obscurité en se retournant. Il voit des ombres bouger, hors de vue, des gens les entourer dans la pénombre. « Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Montrez-vous ? »

Un rire retentit, puis s'estompe, et Harry croit entendre quelque chose d'encore plus terrifiant.

Un sifflement.

Etouffé mais toujours bien strident, l'écho d'un cri qui se tord dans les airs, de plus en plus fort. Harry fait brutalement volte-face, la baguette pointée sur le vide devant lui.

« Tu entends ça ? demande-t-il d'une voix désespérée. Malfoy –

- Entends quoi ? souffle Draco, l'air affolé. J'entends rien d'autre que cette foutue mer.

Le volume du sifflement augmente encore d'un cran. Harry serre les dents et s'avance d'un pas. Quelqu'un dans l'obscurité éclate de rire.

- Arrêtez-ça ! hurle-t-il. Sortez de là ! Montrez-vous, qu'on en finisse ! »

Le sifflement s'arrête brusquement et le silence est assourdissant. Les jambes de Harry ne le soutiennent plus. Il s'écroule sur le sol, épuisé. Il tremble de tous ses membres. Il n'en peut plus…

« Potter ! »

Draco a l'air effrayé. Ses mains viennent redresser Harry, le font s'asseoir contre la poitrine de Draco et le serrent fort. Harry lutte pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il refuse de céder.

Il tend l'oreille pour écouter le battement rassurant du cœur de Draco, reposant la tête contre sa poitrine, serrant le tissu de sa chemise dans son poing, s'agrippant à lui.

Il ne l'entend pas. Au lieu des battements de cœur, quelque chose de terrible et de familier s'élève de la cage thoracique de Draco.

Harry s'écarte précipitamment de Draco, des cailloux lui blessent les paumes. Draco essaie de le rattraper mais Harry le repousse, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

« Harry, laisse-moi t'aider, supplie-t-il. Arrête, pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? _Arrête !_ »

Harry l'entend à peine. Il n'entend plus que le sifflement sourd, à peine audible, qui émane du sternum de Draco, battant comme le pouls qu'il n'a plus.

« Tu…, dit Harry d'une voix rauque, pointant la baguette entre les yeux de Draco, la main tremblante. Non, pas toi. S'il te plaît, n'importe qui mais pas toi.

Mais en le disant il sait que tout est fini. Draco se fige, les yeux fixés sur la baguette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmure-t-il.

- Je sais que tu l'entends », dit Harry ; et Draco tâte sa poitrine convulsivement.

Leurs regards se croisent l'espace d'une seconde et Draco détale : le sort qu'Harry lui jette atteint le sol, envoyant dans les airs de la terre et des pierres. Harry s'élance à sa poursuite, lançant un autre sort qui ne le rate que de peu.

« Reviens ici ! hurle-t-il à Draco qui s'enfuit à toute allure. Il faut que tu me laisses – »

Sa poitrine se soulève frénétiquement et son cœur bat la chamade. Il trébuche sur le sol irrégulier mais ne s'arrête pas, ne tient pas compte de la douleur.

« _Impedimenta ! _»

Il manque une nouvelle fois sa cible et laisse échapper un juron. L'herbe haute mord ses mollets dans sa course. Le petit sifflement rend Draco facile à pister.

« Harry, non ! Arrête, laisse-moi tranquille ! _Harry !_ » Draco crie sans s'arrêter de courir, sanglotant et trébuchant, et Harry gagne du terrain. Le sifflement est de plus en plus fort et quelqu'un tout près se met à rire lorsque Draco trébuche et tombe sur ses genoux. Harry se jette sur lui, attrape sa cheville et le tire vers lui dans l'herbe et la terre.

Draco pousse un cri aigu et se débat mais Harry le ramène à lui sans peine. Son pied atteint Harry dans la poitrine. Harry grogne de douleur et tord la jambe de Draco pour le forcer à se retourner sur le dos. Draco se débat comme un forcené mais Harry l'immobilise au sol de tout son poids, le souffle court ; il tente de repointer sa baguette sur le visage de Draco mais celui-ci retient son poignet et le repousse de toutes ses forces.

« Harry, s'il te plaît, implore-t-il, la voix trois tons trop haut et terrifiée. Harry, non.

- Il faut que je te tue », dit Harry d'une voix suppliante. Le sifflement lui vrille les tympans. « Il le faut, tu le sais… »

- Ce n'est qu'une hallucination, arrête ! se démène-t-il. Arrête, Harry, je n'en peux plus, j'en ai assez, tu ne peux pas… »

La baguette de Harry se rapproche centimètre après centimètre. Draco détourne la tête comme il peut.

« Harry, non – ! »

Le « non » devient cri lorsqu'Harry rassemble toute l'énergie qui lui reste pour forcer son bras à bouger. Sa baguette appuie sur la tempe de Draco, tremblant violemment sous la pression. Le Horcruxe dans la poitrine de Draco hurle lui aussi, un cri de protestation en sentant sa fin approcher –

_« Avada Kedavra. »_

Un éclat de lumière verte aveuglant engloutit le monde et Harry pousse un cri. C'est dans ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche et il n'arrive plus à respirer, cela fait des années qu'il n'a pas vu autant de vert et il suffoque, il ne voit plus rien, que du vert, partout. Il ferme les yeux de toutes ses forces, le mugissement dans ses oreilles est de plus en plus fort. Ses bras tremblent violemment et, sous ses paupières, ses yeux tentent de basculer dans leurs orbites. Il entend des gens hurler son nom, puis le vert devient noir, et tout s'arrête.

…

Il entend des vagues, la rumeur douce et apaisante de l'eau contre la pierre. Il entend le cri des mouettes qui tournoient quelque part au-dessus de lui. Il sent le sel dans l'air et l'odeur riche de la terre et de l'herbe. Il ne bouge pas tout de suite, bien qu'il soit étendu face contre terre dans ce qui semble être un champ ; de l'herbe picote son visage.

Il entend la respiration de quelqu'un tout près : un souffle rapide et heurté qui semble effrayé.

Harry force ses yeux à s'ouvrir. Tout son corps tremble furieusement. Il se redresse à quatre pattes et se fige.

Les brins d'herbe sous ses mains sont d'un vert terne et profond, les contours secs d'un jaune sale. La terre visible autour est marron. Il plie les doigts et creuse des sillons dans le sol, bouleversé. Ses mains sont d'une couleur de pêche, pâles sans être tout à fait blanches, et couvertes de salissures. Les manches qui recouvrent ses bras sont d'un bleu marine sombre, profond et chaud.

Le souffle court, il relève la tête. Il est au sommet d'une falaise : la mer est en dessous, bleu d'acier, scintillante sous la lumière du soleil qui point à l'horizon. Le ciel est bleu d'eau, rayé de violet, de rose et de jaune où le soleil le touche.

Draco est sur le dos, dangereusement près du bord. Il est appuyé sur un coude et a un bras tendu devant lui comme s'il repoussait un assaut. Il est si pâle qu'il pourrait être blanc, mais sa chemise est d'une teinte marron calciné et une balafre rouge apparaît sur son front, vive sous le désordre de sa frange.

Ses yeux sont gris.

Harry le dévisage, incapable de parler. Il regarde Draco et sa gorge se noue. La marque sur son front est une coupure profonde en forme d'éclair. Elle a cicatrisé en une ligne d'un rouge sombre et la peau autour est d'un rose affreux. Il a un hématome bleu vif sur la pommette et ses deux poignets portent des marques de bleus marbrés de jaune, bleu, noir, vert. Sa poitrine se soulève péniblement, il est terrifié. Harry sent de la bile monter dans sa gorge à la vue de la main dont Draco se sert pour se protéger : la moitié de son majeur a été coupée à la deuxième phalange.

Il se laisse retomber au sol, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Où sont Ron et Hermione ? Que fait Malefoy ici ? De vagues souvenirs tourbillonnent dans sa tête – de Draco, de peau, de ciseaux, de sorts. Il plonge la main dans ses cheveux, tire dessus et ferme les yeux : il se rend compte soudain qu'il a passé toute cette année dans un état de semi-conscience.

« Tu es en vie », dit-il, et sa voix se brise. Il lève des yeux désespérés vers Draco qui acquiesce lentement, toujours effrayé.

La fatigue s'empare de lui. Son esprit est vide mais des pensées s'amassent aux bords et se bousculent pour qu'on les laisse entrer, pour qu'on les comprenne. Draco, un sifflement, des livres, Fred, des Mangemorts, des sorts, Hermione, la tour d'astronomie, Dumbledore, la chambre n°4, les potions, Ron, des cercueils, des trous oblongs dans le sol, du noir et du blanc, des ombres et des couleurs –

Le son des vagues devient mugissement et il perd connaissance.

…

Les murs de sa chambre sont d'une couleur crème, pâle et apaisante. Le tic-tac de l'horloge murale est calme. Il entend le bruit de pas et la rumeur de voix dans le couloir. Les bruits ne l'oppressent plus : ils ne font que se fondre les uns dans les autres pour créer un paysage sonore qui lui est devenu familier à présent. Ça ne le dérange pas d'être dans cette chambre : il se sent en sécurité et au calme. Cela commence à faire un moment qu'il est en convalescence ici. On s'occupe de lui, Ron et Hermione viennent tous les jours et les Médicomages lui amènent des calmants et des fioles de potion de sommeil sans rêves. La seule chose qui l'emballe moins c'est de devoir parler ; mais Hermione dit que cela fait partie de la thérapie. C'est franchement une perte de temps, selon lui.

La porte s'ouvre et il ouvre les yeux et se retourne. Il adresse un sourire fatigué à Hermione, qui lui sourit faiblement en retour et s'approche de son lit. Elle a toujours l'air soulagée de le voir, ce qui est un peu déconcertant, mais ça lui est égal. Ses amis ne lui avaient pas vraiment manqué – c'est difficile, quand on a oublié leur existence – mais il est content de les avoir retrouvés.

« Enfin réveillé, » dit-elle en s'asseyant près de son lit, tendant la main pour dégager les cheveux de son visage. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Il fait un signe de tête et sourit : elle comprend. Il veut lui dire qu'il se sent de nouveau lui-même, pour la première fois depuis des années. Il sent enfin le soulagement qu'il espérait depuis tout ce temps : il a enfin le sentiment que la guerre est finie.

D'ailleurs, cela fait des semaines qu'il n'a pas vu Fred. Il lui manque un peu, mais il sait que c'est mieux comme ça.

Il se sent fatigué, petit et faible, mais mieux. Il commence à peine à se faire de nouveau confiance, à croire à ce qu'il voit et perçoit autour de lui. Les seules personnes qu'il a vues jusqu'à présent sont les Médicomages et Ron et Hermione, mais ça suffit pour l'instant : lorsqu'il aura retrouvé des forces, il sera sans doute prêt à voir d'autres gens, mais pas maintenant. Il a encore honte, d'une certaine manière, honte surtout de s'être laissé aller à perdre la tête et à s'enfermer dans des mensonges. Ses amis avaient essayé de l'aider mais il les a repoussés.

« Tu as de la visite, lui dit Hermione doucement ; et Harry se redresse, rajustant ses oreillers pour s'asseoir confortablement. Seulement si tu veux bien qu'il vienne.

- Qui ? » demande Harry, fronçant les sourcils. Hermione baisse les yeux et triture le bord de son pull. Elle ouvre la bouche mais un léger raclement de gorge près de la porte lui épargne de répondre.

Harry lève la tête et son estomac se noue : Draco Malfoy est appuyé au chambranle comme s'il était là depuis des heures. Harry a essayé de ne pas penser à Draco : il refuse de répondre aux Médicomages lorsque ceux-ci l'interrogent à son sujet. C'est trop.

« Salut, Potter, dit-il gentiment et sa voix est douce.

- Il partira si tu le souhaites, dit Hermione, mais Harry secoue la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Il peut rester. »

Hermione s'éclipse, s'arrête au niveau de la porte avant hocher la tête, presque pour se rassurer elle-même. Elle les laisse seuls. Draco se glisse dans la chambre et referme la porte. Il vient s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'Hermione vient de laisser, regardant Harry attentivement. Ils restent silencieux pendant un long moment. Harry regarde le doigt manquant de Draco et l'hideuse cicatrice sur son front, l'éclair affreux dont Harry sait maintenant que c'est lui qui l'a faite.

« Je croyais que tu étais un fantôme, finit par dire Harry, comme si cela allait tout arranger. Draco a un rire fatigué et pose les coudes au bord du lit d'Harry, le front dans la paume.

- Non, dit-il.

- Tu m'as dit que tu t'étais noyé. »

Draco fait _non_ de la tête : « Tu as cru entendre beaucoup de choses que je n'ai pas dites. Je t'ai dit que j'avais essayé de me noyer, mais que je n'y étais pas arrivé.

- J'ai vu ta tombe », réplique Harry, désespéré, voulant se justifier, trouver un semblant d'explication.

Draco rit de nouveau, amer. « C'était sûr que ça allait te perturber. J'ai déjà une pierre tombale toute prête. Le Ministère l'a faite faire avant mon procès. Imagine comme ils ont été déçus lorsque j'ai été acquitté. Je voulais la faire enlever, mais… on dirait bien que je ne l'ai pas fait. »

Harry respire profondément. Il n'est pas sûr de vouloir en entendre davantage. Les preuves de sa maladie s'empilent et il se sent affreusement vide.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé ?

- Eh bien, tu m'as coupé le doigt et tu m'as fait une cicatrice comme la tienne, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir, répond Draco d'une voix atone. Et on a couché ensemble. Beaucoup.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es resté alors ? demande Harry, désespéré. Si je devenais aussi dangereux –

- Je te voulais pour moi tout seul, dit Draco et cet aveu direct lui noua l'estomac. Et puis j'ai voulu faire quelque chose. Je ne pouvais plus te quitter après ça, je voulais… je ne sais pas. Ce n'était pas ta faute, tu étais dans un sale état. C'était la guerre. »

Ils replongent dans le silence. Harry regarde Draco. Il essaie de comprendre ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Il se sent coupable, il a honte, peut-être plus encore que lorsqu'il a dû s'expliquer devant Ron et Hermione. Il a _mutilé_ Draco, il a même essayé de le tuer. Tandis qu'il le regarde, un étrange sentiment remonte dans sa poitrine, comme s'ils étaient toujours liés même maintenant qu'ils étaient de retour à la réalité.

« Si tu veux, fait Draco doucement, je resterai. J'essaierai de t'aider.

- J'ai essayé de te tuer, dit Harry dans un souffle. Regarde ce que je t'ai fait. »

Draco hausse les épaules : « C'était sans doute mérité, marmonne-t-il.

- Mais j'ai vu la lumière verte, j'ai prononcé la formule, dit Harry. Tu ne méritais pas ça.

- Tu sais comment l'Avada Kedavra marche, dit Draco platement et Harry frissonne à ces mots. Il faut que tu le veuilles vraiment. Et même si tu étais dans un état épouvantable je ne pense pas que tu le voulais vraiment.

- Mais la lumière verte –

- Et tous les gens qui voulaient entrer dans ta chambre ? fait remarquer Draco. Ce n'était pas réel, Potter. »

Harry expire nerveusement et tend la main vers celle de Draco. Draco sursaute, mais après un instant d'hésitation, il glisse sa main dans la paume d'Harry, celle à laquelle il manque un doigt. Ils restent ainsi en silence un long moment. Les doigts de Draco ne lui font pas la même sensation qu'avant. Ils sont plus chauds.

« Je voulais juste que tu sois à moi, admet Draco. Et le temps que j'aille chercher de l'aide, il était trop tard. »

Harry le regarde attentivement.

« Ça explique beaucoup de choses », finit-il par dire ; et Draco a un rire éraillé.

« Reste » dit Harry en se rallongeant contre ses oreillers, cillant de fatigue. Il arrive à peine à rester éveillé plus de quatre heures d'affilée, c'est rageant. « Tu peux m'aider.

- Ah oui ? demande Draco avec espoir.

- Oui », souffle Harry, déjà à moitié endormi. Son corps se détend et s'enfonce dans les oreillers.

Draco le regarde un moment puis détache précautionneusement sa main de la sienne. Il caresse doucement les cheveux de Harry sur son front puis arrange la couverture autour de lui, les doigts traînant doucement sur son torse. Il soupire profondément en se rasseyant dans sa chaise, portant la main à son front pour masser distraitement la cicatrice. Il regarde Harry avec un faible sourire sur le visage.

Il cille et ses yeux deviennent violets l'espace d'un instant, avant de redevenir gris, calmes et immobiles.

_Fin._


End file.
